La noche más larga de mi vida
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Su mejor amigo se presenta en su casa, pidiendo alojamiento por la noche, pero ¿Qué pasa si tiene que compartir la cama con él?                                                 Yaoi de la serie: "Detective Conan". Shinichi Kudo/Heiji Hattori.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

¡Ding dooong! Se escuchó dentro de la casa. Un joven, presuroso, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, encontrando a un chico moreno a punto de tocar el timbre por segunda vez.

-Eh… t-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, hola Kudo, es bueno verte. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Puedo pasar, cierto? Ah, gracias…

Shinichi Kudo se quedó estático frente a la puerta, permitiendo inconscientemente el paso de aquel chico proveniente de Osaka: Heiji Hattori.

Hacia ya un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto, un mes atrás en que no era "Shinichi Kudo", sino "Conan Edogawa", y en el que ambos habían trabajado en un caso de asesinato.

-Este… ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Si, eso…. Un conocido de mi padre, que vive por estos lados, llamó a mi casa y pidió ayuda. Secuestraron a su nieto y él sospecha de su propia familia. Bueno y, como mi viejo no podía venir, me puso a mi a cargo del caso.

-Oh, que bien, pero… eso no explica la razón por la cual estas en mi casa y a esta hora.

-Necesito donde quedarme esta noche y como me enteré que tu casa esta cerca de la de este tío, pues pensé que seria agradable volver a verte… y trabajar juntos.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar, donde ambos detectives habían ido a parar. Hattori, de inmediato, se sentó en el sofá más cercano y se dedicó a esperar una respuesta de Shinichi.

-¿Con esto quieres decir que también puedo ir a ese caso?

-Claro. Si con eso dejas que me quede aquí…. Tengo el presentimiento de que será algo muy interesante.

-Está bien. No tengo problema en que te quedes. El único inconveniente es que tendrás que dormir en mi habitación.

Hattori le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. Bien era sabido que la casa de Shinichi Kudo era la más grande de la localidad, por lo que no pudo comprender lo que su amigo le dijo. El castaño se percató de su perturbación, así que intentó explicarle:

-Después de tanto tiempo sin haber vivido aquí, mi mamá decidió llevarse la mayoría de los muebles –se encogió de hombros-. Ahora mi cuarto, junto con el de mis padres, son las únicas que están en condiciones de ser habitadas –se encogió de hombros nuevamente, soltando una leve risita. Heiji se le quedó mirando por unos instantes más hasta que el silencio fue abruptamente interrumpido por un estruendoso gruñido. Shinichi, al notarlo, no pudo evitar una escandalosa risotada, que hizo enrojecer a Heiji hasta las orejas.

-¡No te rías! –le regañó, demasiado avergonzado como para verle y pedirle disculpas por ello. Más Kudo no dejó de carcajearse, incluso aun más fuerte por un segundo gruñido, proveniente del estómago del moreno.

-¡Jajajaja! He descubierto que (ajajaja) tienes hambre… (jajajaja) ¿Pedimos (jaja) algo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos por tanto reír.

El detective de oeste asintió con la cabeza y agregó:- Pero que sea rápido, porque no he comido nada desde que salí de Osaka.

-Ok, ok, no te exaltes…. –le contestó al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesita del teléfono.

Una hora después…

-Mmmm… ¡que delicioso estuvo todo! –exclamó Hattori, sonriendo feliz.

-Mm…. Ahja. Muy bueno… -corroboró Shinichi, comiendo un trozo de pan untado en salsa-. Supongo que ahora estas mejor.

-Sip. ¡Tenia mucha hambre!

-Ya me había dado cuenta –comentó entre dientes, para reprimir una futura carcajada-. Bueno, ¿te parece si ahora vamos a mi cuarto? Te mostraré donde te quedarás esta noche –ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas lentamente mientras conversaban.

-¿Y por qué no vino Kazuha contigo?

-Jaja… la tonta se quedó estudiando. Tiene que repetir un examen este lunes.

-Ahja –se limitó a decir.

-¿Y Ran? ¿Has hablado con ella al respecto? De… ya sabes… -preguntó Heiji, observando a su alrededor, como si estuviera siendo vigilado, refiriéndose obviamente a la droga que los hombres de negro le habían dado, haciéndole empequeñecer.

-Aun no; hasta que no pueda atrapar a la Organización Negra, hasta que no pueda encontrar un antídoto permanente al veneno, no hablaré con ella del tema… no hasta que acabe con todo esto…

-Comprendo. Por el momento, debes cerrar un capitulo de tu vida antes de comenzar con otro… definitivo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué quisiste decir? –preguntó ruborizado.

-Je –sonrió Heiji de medio lado-. Descúbrelo por ti mismo, detective del este –y le guiñó un ojo antes de detenerse en frente a una puerta.

-¿Cómo supiste que…? –Kudo suspiró, no tenia sentido preguntar como había dado con su alcoba. Ambos, siendo los mejores detectives adolescentes de Japón, tenían la inconsciente manía de percibir pequeños detalles (para otros insignificantes) que podían dar valiosas pistas con respecto a las personas. No iba a hacer ninguna novedad que Hattori se diera cuenta de cual era su cuarto, sabiendo que había dejado tantas huellas que le delataban.

Con resignación, Shinichi abrió la puerta, no sin antes advertirle a Heiji el desorden que reinaba dentro. Una vez que el moreno colocó su equipaje en un rincón, se dedicó a recorrer con la vista el rededor, memorizando cada detalle y cada minúsculo recoveco.

-Este… te dejo para que te acomodes tranquilo…

-¿Eh? –exclamó sorprendido-. ¿Y… dónde dormirás tú?

-La habitación de mis padres esta cerrada con llave, por lo que no me queda otra opción… dormiré en el salón.

-¡Ah no! No puedo permitir eso. Este es tu cuarto, así que, el que debe dormir en el salón, soy yo.

-¡Noo! –respondió Kudo, moviendo el dedo indice de un lado a otro-. Eres mi invitado.

-Claro que no. Por si no te has dado cuenta –le dijo irónico, pegándole con el dedo en la frente- me invité yo solito. No es justo que duermas en otra parte por mi culpa, y eso que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Bien –aceptó Shinichi-. Entonces te propongo esto…

A los 20 minutos…

-Creo que ha sido una buena idea, después de todo –comentó Kudo.

-No es lo más cómodo, pero es justo –dijo Heiji, acomodándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Agradece que la cama es grande –dijo el castaño, metiéndose también en la cama, por el lado contrario.

-Ahja.

Así, terminaron por acomodarse. Apagaron las lámparas laterales al catre e individualmente (obvio) se aovillaron, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

Dos horas más tarde…

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Shinichi. El tener que dormir en la misma cama con su mejor amigo no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, pero Heiji –con costumbres tan distintas a las suyas- no se conformaría si se iba a dormir a un ordinario sillón.

-"_Uff_" –suspiró-. "_Venga ya. Deja de pensar y duérmete de una vez_" –se decía-. _"¡Oh no! No tenia ni idea de que Hattori roncara. Lo que me faltaba"_ –pensó, apretando las mantas y la almohada contra su cabeza.

En efecto. Heiji Hattori roncaba sonoramente a sus espaldas y el joven detective de Tokio, aburrido de escucharle, intentó darse la vuelta para despertarlo, pero algo lo detuvo de repente: un par de brazos se aferraron a su cintura con firmeza, haciendo que Shinichi pegara un pequeño salto y abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda esta…? –exclamó bajito, sujetando la muñeca de Heiji para sacarse el brazo de encima. Éste, a último momento, se removió, apegando su cuerpo, casi obscenamente, al de Kudo-. ¿Qué… qué…? –murmuraba éste, estremeciéndose ante cada contacto con el torso de Heiji, el cual seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Shinichi intentó, por segunda vez, levantar el brazo de Hattori para removerse hacia el lado, pero, en cuanto intentó darse la vuelta sobre la cama, Kudo observó que su amigo se removía intranquilo, murmurando palabras ininteligibles, acercándose inquietamente hace él. Se dio cuenta ya demasiado tarde… el cuerpo de Shinichi quedó -nuevamente- aplastado contra el colchón, boca abajo.

-Jo, Hattori –se quejó, meciendo con el hombro el cuerpo inerte del moreno detective.

-Nññmmhhh… -gruñó Heiji, apartándose un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse. Shinichi, con el corazón desbocado por aquella sensación tan extraña que le recorrió la espina, se fue apartando lentamente, sin percatarse de que la cama se le estaba acabando…

-¡Waahh… auchh! –gritó en cuanto se sintió caer por el costado, terminando de bruces en el suelo.

-¿Qué ah que? –gritó Hattori, enderezándose cual resorte sobre el colchón, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro sin ver a nadie-. ¿Kudo?

-Ayy… -se escuchó en respuesta desde algún lugar cercano. Heiji se asomó por el lado por el que había escuchado la voz de su amigo, encontrándolo boca abajo, apoyándose con una mano en la alfombra y con la otra "sujetándose" el tabique de la nariz.

-¿Y tú qué haces ahí?

-Nada, nada… me bajé a mirar el suelo –contestó sarcástico, logrando que Hattori soltara una suave carcajada, mezclada con un bostezo.

El castaño se levantó como pudo y se sentó un momento en el borde de la cama, para luego levantarse y caminar resueltamente hacia la puerta, tomando -de paso- una frazada.

-Esto… Kudo… ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó su amigo, extrañado, o eso es lo que se pudo deducir dentro de su somnoliento tono de voz.

-Iré al salón. Seguiré durmiendo allí.

-¿Pero… por qué? Si hice algo que…

-No, no –se apresuró en mentir-, bueno, si… roncas demasiado –mencionó con un desinterés mal disimulado.

-¿Cómo? –dijo sorprendido-. Vaya… no lo sabia, pero, si te molesta, no tengo problemas en largarme a otra parte a dormir.

-Oh, no. No tienes porqué hacerlo. Me iré yo.

-Vamos Kudo, reflexiona… es mejor que yo me vaya de este cuarto. Dormiré en cualquier otro lado.

-Venga ya, Hattori. ¿Desde cuándo "reflexionas" con los demás?

-¿Qué pretendes decir? –cuestionó, poniéndose de mal humor.

-Desde que nos conocemos, he tenido la plena certeza de que eras un impulsivo sin remedio.

-Impulsivo sin remedio –repitió Heiji, cruzando los brazos y meneando la cabeza afirmativamente, rodando los ojos.

-Ahja. Ya muchas personas te han dicho lo mismo…

-Bueno ¿y? ¿De qué va todo esto, entonces?

-Conociéndote, puedo decir que es poco probable que intentes convencer a una persona por las buenas. Además… de ser el mismo Hattori de siempre, ya hubieras salido por esta puerta para dormir en el salón, sin siquiera pedir permiso. No sé qué bicho te habrá picado para que insistas tanto en que duerma aquí contigo –terminó de decir, sin haber entendido realmente todo lo que había mencionado de Heiji.

-Ah… ¿entonces no me crees capaz de ello? –preguntó ofendido.

-No quise decir eso…

-Bien, el señorito perfecto detective ha hablado, está bien…

-Hattori, no te… -le interrumpe.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Soy un impulsivo sin remedio y te lo demostraré, si es lo que quieres –le gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

Un sólo segundo bastó para que Heiji alcanzara a Shinichi frente a la puerta, azotándole contra ésta sin la menor consideración, le sujetó ambas manos -con las suyas propias- a los costados de la cabeza, y apegó el cuerpo de Kudo con relativa facilidad, entre la madera y su trabajada figura.

Lo que tuvo lugar segundos después no tenia cabida en la cabeza de Shinichi. Había sucedido todo con tal velocidad que no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar debidamente ante aquella situación. Hattori, Heiji Hattori, su amigo, le besaba brutalmente en la boca, introduciendo su traviesa lengua en ella, habiéndose aprovechado de la sorpresa del otro.

Los segundos siguientes, que parecieron una eternidad, fueron demasiado intensos. Shinichi, sin lograr apartar ni un ápice a Heiji, se aferró a sus manos con fuerza, pretendiendo así darle a entender que se alejara. Pero no resultó lo que esperaba, sino todo lo contrario… cerró sus ojos fuertemente y frunció el ceño cuando un leve gemido escapó de sus propios labios, puesto que una mordida, propinada lascivamente contra su labio inferior, terminó siendo el último roce con aquel morenazo con acento de Kansai.

Una vez que se atrevieron a cruzar sus miradas, las desviaron rápidamente, a la par que Hattori retrocedía varios pasos.

-Eso… eso fue demasiado impulsivo –se cuestionó Heiji a si mismo, aunque Shinichi igual le escuchó.

-Vaya que lo fue… -dijo más tarde, mordiendo, nervioso, el mismo labio que antes había mordido su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

El silencio, una vez más, se apoderó del ambiente, cargándolo de tensión. Hattori había cometido un error que podría costarle su amistad con Shinichi y aquello era algo que no podía concebir ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas…

-Ah… esto… humm… mira yo… lo… -titubeó- lo… lo siento… es que… ¡olvídalo! –dijo finalmente, evitando la mirada que el castaño le enviaba. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se devolvió sobre sus pasos para acostarse en la cama nuevamente, dándole -en todo momento- la espalda a Shinichi.

La vergüenza, la confusión, y el resentimiento inundaron los sentidos de Kudo. El castaño ya no sabía que pensar… estaban sobrepasando una etapa –por lo demás- extraña y, aunque no quería quedarse, igualmente se acercó a la cama para meterse por el lado que quedaba libre. Sin atreverse a mirar a Hattori, se acostó dándole la espalda, a lo que el chico de Osaka respondió, dándose la vuelta también.

La oscuridad les envolvía, tanto así como el "tic tac" de un reloj cercano. Ambos muchachos se dejaron apaciguar por el sonido constante, permitiéndoles pensar más claramente (entiéndase por Hattori) o conciliar el sueño (entiéndase por Shinichi).

Nunca había sido el fuerte de Heiji conversar de "intimidad" o de temas semejantes, tampoco lo eran las palabras de consuelo o pedir disculpas a alguien por hacer algo demasiado estúpido; Heiji se sentía un verdadero estúpido, más que nada, por la sencilla razón, de haber disfrutado de aquel beso que había robado repentinamente. Algo que resultaba ser improbable a primera vista, había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aquello le dio el suficiente valor para darse la vuelta y conformarse con observar la cabellera castaña oscura de su amigo.

Shinichi, por su parte, dormitaba a la orilla del catre, muy arropado y aovillado, abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando, agudizando el oído con la intención de oír algo a sus espaldas… pero no percibió nada, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento… tal vez Hattori dormía más tranquilamente. Optó por voltearse un poco, para dormir más cómodamente. Cerrando sus ojos cambió de posición, sin percatarse de que tenía el rostro de Hattori a unos centímetros de distancia.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, como había estado haciendo mientras dormitaba, y vio unas grandes orbes observándole de cerca… sinceramente temió aquello, puesto que no le había sentido moverse en ni un instante, solo atinó a apartarse hacia atrás, muy a la orilla de la cama, y hubiera estado a punto de caer por segunda vez si Heiji no le agarra por las solapas del pijama. La súbita fuerza con que lo había halado hacia si le congeló, sus caras estaban tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca que Kudo se estremeció.

-Su-suel-suéltame ya… Ha-Hattori –titubeó el chico.

-Solo una vez más, por favor… -le respondió el moreno acercando sus labios, sólo topándolos con los de Shinichi y dejándolos ahí por un segundo.

Pronto, aquel toponcito no fue suficiente para Heiji, el que ladeó un poco la cabeza y movió sus labios, toponeándolos con más insistencia, sólo topones, propinados con rudeza, en su más mínimo nivel.

Y Kudo, muy impresionado y absorto, le miraba con los ojos semi cerrados, sintiendo como la respiración de Hattori y la suya se aceleraban. El detective del este por fin pareció reaccionar e intentó hablar con su colega entre medio de sus más anhelantes topones:

-Oye Ha… -y cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre, Heiji se hizo de ella con su lengua, recorriendo y acariciando el paladar, los dientes y su igual dentro de la boca de Kudo.

El beso se profundizó aun más, ahora sin la menor resistencia por parte de Shinichi. Éste solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, por el movimiento de sus lenguas y por las rápidas palpitaciones de sus corazones.

Heiji se mostraba muy entusiasmado besando a Kudo; le besaba y también mordía su labio inferior, siendo éste el lugar descubierto más sensible del castaño. Se removió algo incómodo y se colocó sobre Shinichi, aprisionándole con su peso contra la cama, ya soltando la solapa del pijama para descender con suaves caricias por el torso. Y fue entonces que Shinichi le apartó bruscamente, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Tú… te has vuelto loco… estás loco… -balbuceó varias veces, corriendo las mantas que le cubría las piernas para ponerse de pie-. Yo me voy, me voy ahora… quédate con el cuarto si quieres… me voy… -decía en voz alta, pero temblorosa, tomando la frazada entre sus manos y caminando hacia la salida… pero ya era demasiado tarde… Hattori estaba en frente de la puerta, tapándole el paso.

-Apuesto que nunca antes te habían besado… -le dijo simplemente, caminando lentamente hacia Shinichi.

-¿Có-cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –logró articular, tragando saliva y retrocediendo los pasos que Heiji avanzaba.

Hattori se seguía acercando y Shinichi seguía retrocediendo, hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaron el borde de la cama, para luego caer sentado en ésta. Heiji no tardó en estar a su lado, subiendo sus rodillas en el colchón para comenzar a gatear hacia el castaño.

Shinichi se puso a retroceder lo más rápido que pudo, con los codos y con los talones, pero Hattori resultó ser un poquitín más hábil y le alcanzó, colocando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Shinichi y una de sus rodillas entre medio de sus piernas.

Acto seguido, Heiji acercó su rostro arrebolado y apoyó su frente en la de Kudo, haciendo rozar sus narices, sin apartar sus miradas nerviosas.

-Si –empezó a explicar-, si alguien te hubiera besado antes, en este momento, ese alguien estaría demasiado prendado de ti –susurró, acorralándole aun más contra el colchón, queriendo atrapar su boca nuevamente.

Shinichi no le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos. Desde estarse concentrado en los ojos brillantes de Hattori, comenzó a descender, fijándose ahora en su respiración, en las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de aliento que le rozaban el rostro, en los labios temblorosos y cada vez más jadeantes de Hattori, los que se mordía nervioso y lamía por sentirlos muy resecos… y no ayudaba en nada que el moreno de Kansai frotara sus narices de un lado al otro, olfateando el aroma de Kudo e impregnándose de él…. Para Shinichi, los labios de Hattori comenzaron a ser muy interesantes de repente y ya sin poder evitar más su delirio de verle tan cerca, suplicó:

-Bésame…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Antes de que empieces a leer este capitulo, ten en cuenta: Si no te gusta el yaoi, mejor no leas! Este capitulo es lemon explícito yaoi –es decir "relación sexual chico-chico" -. Si lo lees, te gusta, y dejas review, bien; pero si te desagradó... mejor no comentes nada. (Todo lo digo sin intenciones de ofender a nadie).**

**Atte, pervertida yaoista **

**Capitulo III **

-Bésame… -le había pedido Kudo, sonando casi desesperado. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada llena de confusión y deseo en ese instante, puesto que estando tan cerca no podían evitar "no sentirlo".

Hattori, en un principio, no pareció escucharle bien. La inesperada petición le había sacado de su extraño mutismo al mirarle los labios, deseando besarlos. Fue en ese instante que Kudo le tomó de la nuca con más fuerza de la necesaria y le arrastró hacia si, chocando sus dientes en el proceso de tan ardiente beso. El que duró poco, cabe destacar.

El moreno apegó su cuerpo al de Shinichi y asaltó nuevamente, con más necesidad, los labios hinchados de éste. El castaño le correspondió de inmediato, a la vez que se retorcía ansioso debajo de Heiji.

La sangre se les subió al rostro con velocidad, como también la respiración dificultosa y las manos temblorosas, las que no tuvieron el suficiente control como para detener cualquier acción consciente.

El roce constante de sus cuerpos vestidos comenzó a hacerse intenso, acumulando un calor insoportable y prácticamente desconocido por los chicos. La ropa les molestaba ahora, tanto por el asfixiante calor como por el sudor que se hacia presente en los torsos y rostros, logrando que mechones de cabello se les pegara a las sienes con sensualidad.

Heiji, con precipitada torpeza, introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta y acarició con intensidad el abdomen de Shinichi. Éste arqueó la espalda y gimió suavemente, sintiendo que las manos del otro le quemaban la piel cuan brasas encendidas. Él mismo se estaba encendiendo, perdiendo poco a poco la razón, pues lo caliente que se estaba poniendo no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Kudo se aferró con fuerza de los brazos morenos de Hattori, descendió sus manos y acarició su espalda, bajó aun más y se encontró con el borde de la camiseta de Heiji, la que alzó hacia arriba, aprovechando ese momento para escabullir sus manos y tocar directamente su piel tostada… a la vez que sentía los labios carnosos de Heiji en su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel expuesta.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ellos se percataran, más sólo estaban pendientes en deshacerse de la ropa que fastidiaba. Hattori se separó un poco –para la frustración de ambos- y se quitó la parte superior del pijama, al tiempo que incitaba a Shinichi a hacer lo mismo. Una vez que las prendas se perdieron en algún oscuro lugar de la habitación, ambos muchachos volvieron a lo suyo, besándose con hambre, con un hambre devastadoramente sensual….

-Humm… -gruñó Shinichi, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de Heiji- Aahhh… -gimió esta vez con un poco más de soltura, al sentir que su amigo le pellizcaba un pezón, al tiempo que Hattori se permitía lamer el cuello, las clavículas y los hombros descubiertos.

Y quién se hubiera imaginado que estos muchachos resultarían tan ardientes, ni ellos mismos lograban entenderlo, pero ni siquiera intentaron pensarlo, pues estaban más pendientes de seguir besando y lamiendo lo que encontraban al paso de sus bocas ansiosas. Tal y como Hattori estaba haciendo:

-Es-espera no… -jadeó Shinichi un poco alarmado, no lo suficiente como para detenerlo realmente, pero era consciente de lo que seguiría a continuación.

Heiji le besó el pecho, el plano estómago y siguió su recorrido sin interrupciones, logrando llegar al límite que eran los pantalones de Kudo. Levantando unos milímetros la cabeza se dedicó a observar, sobre el pantalón, la entrepierna de Shinichi, un bulto escondido extremadamente duro, el cual dolía a horrores sin ser atendido. Sin saber muy bien cómo o qué hacer, Hattori soltó un gutural gemido justo encima del bulto para luego apoyar sus labios entreabiertos en él, y empezar a morder y lamer por sobre la ropa la dureza de Shinichi.

Éste se contoneó agitadamente bajo el moreno, arqueando su espalda y respirando entrecortadamente, tragando saliva con mucha dificultad, intentando abrir los ojos para ver las acciones que su amigo realizaba con su cuerpo. Pero no importaba cuantas veces deseara aquello, una espesa nube le nublaba la vista y los sentidos a tal grado de no poder tomar una participación más activa en el juego… sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e invirtió los papeles en un segundo, dejando a un asombrado Heiji entre el colchón y él.

-Ku-Kudo… -gimoteó despacito unos segundos antes de que su boca fuera asaltada con fiereza y que unas manos traviesas le torturaran el tórax ágilmente.

Sin poder resistir tanta tentación, acercó sus manos a la cabeza de Shinichi y enredó sus dedos en la castaña cabellera, tironeando levemente de los mechones de vez en cuando. Acarició con suma delicadeza la nuca de su amigo y le hizo apegar por completo sus cuerpos, para sentir entre ellos los estremecimientos que les provocaba el roce de sus miembros erectos, aun prisioneros en sus ropas.

-Kudo… por favor… -le gimió en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo sensualmente al tiempo que entreabría las piernas y hacia que la fricción se profundizara más.

-Por favor… ¿Qué? –le preguntó, casi sin despegar sus labios de la mandíbula de Heiji, la que tenía rastros de saliva de forma descendente.

-Mmm… los… los… -¡Por todos los santos! ¿Tan difícil resultaba hablar en semejante estado? Era mejor señalarlo directamente…

Hattori guió torpemente sus manos por el torso de Shinichi hasta sus caderas, y de ahí tanteó su trasero obscenamente, apretándole las nalgas e intentando forzosamente introducir sus manos por el pantalón y tocar sin reservas la blanquecina piel del detective del este.

-Ahh… los pantalones… -completó Shinichi una vez comprendido el mensaje.

Ambos, en mutuo acuerdo, se separaron y se deshicieron de las últimas prendas que tenían puestas, pantalones y bóxer, y se unieron nuevamente en una danza de besos y fricciones sin cesar. Y Heiji, retomando la posición anterior, dejó que Shinichi se colocara entre sus piernas.

-Esto… es… ahmm… -no pudo continuar, pues Shinichi, sin aviso, le mordió duramente el cuello, para luego pasar perezosamente su lengua en el lugar afectado.

Hattori se abrazó al cuello del castaño y enterró sus uñas en sus hombros al sentir como su amigo exploraba con las manos su cuerpo… y su erección, obligándole a separar más las piernas para así dejarle obrar con más libertad.

Sin saber cómo, ambos se encontraron apegados, con el roce directo de sus miembros, erguidos, rígidos y algo resbalosos por el pre-semen que manaba desde el glande de cada uno.

Se mordieron, besaron y abrazaron a más no poder, sintiendo sus pieles frotarse con impaciencia e inexperiencia, pero aquello era lo de menos… había asuntos más importantes que tratar.

Lo que siguió sólo lo hicieron por inercia. El que Heiji volteara y quedara boca abajo no fue casualidad; el que Shinichi ensalivara sus dedos e intentara relajar a su amigo tampoco.

La penetración que vino después de la precipitada preparación fue muy lenta y dolorosa en extremo… Hattori arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás tanto como le era posible y Kudo se introducía en él despacio, besándole los hombros y la nuca para poder confortarlo de alguna manera. Al cabo de segundos interminables, el castaño estuvo por completo dentro del detective del oeste.

Respirando con dificultad, e intentando reprimir lágrimas de malestar, Heiji se empujó levemente hacia atrás. Entre más pronto terminara, mejor.

Balanceándose hacia delante y atrás, Shinichi y Heiji jadeaban, tanto por el esfuerzo que requería semejante acto como por el placer con el que cada una de sus células se llenaba. Estaban en la plena gloria, disfrutando de una satisfacción más allá experimentada que el resolver misteriosos casos policiales. Un gigantesco goce que no era posible describir con palabras, sólo con gestos sensuales en ese preciso momento.

Las embestidas fueron acelerándose, incrementando el ritmo frenético, errático, excitante, estimulante…. Heiji se aferraba con ambas manos a las sábanas de la cama, con fuerza, mientras que su espalda se contorneaba hacia atrás al ser penetrado una y otra vez. El dolor ya no se sentía en lo absoluto, sino, más bien, era una mezcla de sensaciones: dolor y placer… aumentando su morbo.

-A-Aún es tan… tan estrecho… -balbuceó Shinichi, adentrándose y saliéndose rítmicamente del cuerpo de Heiji, cada vez con más dificultad, pues el orgasmo resultaba inminente a esas alturas. Para ambos muchachos.

Después de algunos minutos, los estremecimientos de sus cuerpos, calientes y sudados, se volvieron rudos. Cada nervio de sus extremidades recibía descargas eléctricas que les indicaban que ya no podían más, que habían llegado al tope de sus fuerzas y del éxtasis. Se vinieron juntos.

La cama era un completo desastre. Por el suelo estaban desperdigadas las prendas de vestir de Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, y éstos se encontraban enrollados de cualquier manera en las sábanas.

Con los ojos cerrados, los dos chicos respiraban agitados, sintiendo aún el poder de lo que fue su primer orgasmo –en toda regla- recorrerles la piel. Pese a aún estar el uno junto al otro, no se atrevían a mirarse las caras. La vergüenza se los impedía. La realidad le abofeteó la mejilla a cada uno y era ese sentimiento el que reprimía las excusas para una explicación.

-Heiji… -le llamó Shinichi, quien no fue capaz de pronunciar más. Hattori se atrevió a girar el rostro para observar a su amigo.

Un silencio prolongado se instaló entre los dos. Heiji miraba a Shinichi, y éste era consciente de que estaba siendo observado, por lo que miraba hacia el techo, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas que justificaran el acto cometido en cuestión.

Bruscamente, Kudo se sentó en la cama y se obligó a mirar al moreno a los ojos. Hattori ni se movió.

-Heiji… -desvío la mirada sólo un momento, antes de continuar- Antes que nada… -dijo, obligándose de nuevo a mirar a Heiji- Antes que nada quiero disculparme por si… te hice daño –tragó saliva pesadamente, no estando muy seguro si continuar o no con su perorata-. Me sentiría muy mal conmigo mismo si no lo hago, pero… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de ninguna manera. Yo… -Shinichi se limitó a mirar cómo Heiji levantaba ambos brazos, cruzaba los dedos de sus manos y los ponía bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada, soltando luego un suspiro y una leve sonrisa.

-Descuida. No tienes porqué disculparte –se quedó varios minutos en la misma posición, y Shinichi también, hasta que el detective del oeste se sentó correctamente en la cama y encaró a su compañero-. Es cierto que dolió bastante al principio –sonrió un poco y Shinichi también-, pero terminé disfrutándolo… es decir… -bajó la cabeza, pensativo-, fue una sensación muy placentera, nueva, inexperta, pero muy placentera y excitante. Y creo que… -Heiji alzó su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Shinichi- no me arrepiento de esta experiencia.

La declaración de Hattori dejó sorprendido a Kudo, pero después de pensárselo detenidamente, le dio la razón a su amigo y colega. Cerró sus ojos, conforme, y sonrió en dirección a Heiji. En ese preciso momento, el chico con acento de Kansai también sonreía, cada vez más fuerte… riendo ya con ganas, que fueron imitadas por el castaño.

Poco a poco fueron dejando las carcajadas de lado. Heiji se encontraba, a esas alturas, apoyado en el respaldar de la cama y Shinichi estaba frente a él, con las sábanas apenas cubriéndoles las caderas y los muslos a ambos. Se quedaron mirando por un instante que les pareció eterno y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, desviaron sus miradas hacia los labios contrarios, mordiéndose los suyos propios para después mirarse a los ojos y hacerse una invitación invisible.

-Ven –susurró Hattori con la voz media tomada… ronca.

Shinichi le hizo caso y se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a gatear lo poco que le separaba del moreno. Con sus brazos lo acorraló; Heiji se dejó resbalar un poco por el colchón y encogió un tanto las piernas, ubicando a Shinichi en medio. Con muchos preámbulos de por medio, sus bocas se encontraron, sus narices se toparon entre ellas y los pares de ojos, que antes se miraban, se empañaron y cerraron por si solos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Las cortinas de la habitación de Kudo no estaban bien cerradas la noche anterior… la que, a la mañana siguiente, dejó entrar sin miramientos los primeros e intensos rayos del sol. La luz fue avanzando lentamente, desde un velador, hasta cubrir la mayoría de la superficie del cuarto… y luego la cama, toda desarreglada y con dos cuerpos –uno níveo y otro moreno- abrazados… Shinichi detrás de Heiji.

Incómodo, Heiji despertó y se llevó una mano a los ojos para evitar el contacto directo con la luz del sol. Pestañeó repetidas veces y se restregó los párpados con los nudillos, bostezando a la pasada.

En eso, el timbre sonó. Hattori, a la primera, no lo oyó, ni a la segunda. La tercera llamada si la logró oír, pues ya se encontraba más despierto… y con los recuerdos de la noche pasada a flor de piel. El cuerpo cálido tras su espalda revivía una vez más la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago… y en su paladar. No pudo evitar palpar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos en un repentino lapso de ensimismamiento. El timbre, sonando nuevamente, le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Kudo –balbuceó despacio, sintiendo la boca un tanto reseca-. Kudo –llamó de nuevo, moviéndose hacia atrás e intentando golpear a Shinichi con el codo.

-Mgghh… -gruñó, encogiéndose sobre si mismo para evitar despertar.

-Están llamando a la puerta… -le comentó.

-Déjala que suene… -respondió con tono somnoliento, inconscientemente arrimándose al moreno. De buena gana, Heiji hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Kudo, ve a abrir la puerta.

Resoplando, Shinichi se levantó de la cama y se desemperezó, luego recogió lo que distinguió como su pijama y se lo puso de la mejor forma que pudo. Se dirigió a la puerta con flojera, pero, antes de salir, se volteó a ver a Heiji, quien a su vez le miraba a él.

-¿Te parece si después conversamos…tu y yo?

-Claro –respondió con sencillez.

-¿Seguro? Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien –respondió, pareciendo satisfecho con la promesa, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

En la habitación, Hattori se quedó a solas, pensando en lo sucedido. Había tenido sexo con Shinichi, con aquel muchacho que él había reconocido como un rival "de los buenos", con ese chico que se ganó su confianza y su amistad casi de inmediato. Y lo que le asustaba era el hecho de haberse regocijado con lo sucedido… haberlo disfrutado tanto como para hacerlo por segunda vez en la noche…, y aquella mañana, haber pensado siquiera en robarle un beso le parecía "entre tentador e indebido".

Decidió, Heiji, que seguir pensando en aquellos detalles no era lo más favorable para su salud. Sin más, se levantó desnudo, escogió ropa limpia de su equipaje y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a darse una refrescante ducha que le despejara de sus preocupaciones.

Dos veces más sonó el timbre y Shinichi, un poco más despierto, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Haibara, quien llevaba un pequeño maletín negro. La dejó pasar a la sala luego de los saludos matutinos de rigor; la pequeña se sentó en un sillón y dejó el maletín a un lado.

-¿Vienes a lo de siempre? –preguntó Shinichi, sentándose frente a ella.

-Así es, Kudo, pero pensé que habías salido, pues demoraste más de lo normal en abrir la puerta -comentó.

-Eh… -no supo de decir ante eso, lo cierto era que esa mañana no quería levantarse porque el cálido cuerpo de Hattori a su lado le era muy agradable-, me quedé dormido, Haibara –resumió el castaño.

-Bien. Dime, ¿has sentido malestares? ¿Dolor en el pecho? ¿Sudoración excesiva, fiebre?

"_¿Sudoración, fiebre? Si, anoche… con Heiji"_ –pensó Shinichi irónicamente- No.

-¿No has sufrido ninguno de los síntomas del cambio de cuerpo? –cuestionó Haibara mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesita de centro y sacaba del maletín un tensiómetro (1) y un estetoscopio (2)- , estira tu brazo izquierdo, recógete la manga, y apóyalo sobre la mesa, por favor.

Shinichi contestó negativamente a la pregunta e hizo lo pedido; ella le tomó la presión tan profesionalmente como lo hubiera hecho un médico, la que encontró dentro de sus rangos normales.

-Todo esta perfecto hasta ahora. Ya ha pasado un mes desde tu última transformación. Debo decir que el antídoto que hice ha reaccionado químicamente bien.

-Si, y espero que dure mucho más tiempo.

-Eso se irá viendo con el correr de los días. Recuerda que el antídoto que te di está aun en fase experimental –dijo la chica mientras quitaba del brazo de Shinichi el artefacto y lo guardaba.

-Lo sé –reconoció el detective, repentinamente cabizbajo.

En eso estaban hasta que Hattori se hizo notar al inicio de las escaleras, las que daban directamente a la entrada de la sala. Se le notaba recién bañado, vistiendo unos pantalones beige bastante sencillos, una camisa azul oscuro y con su inseparable gorra puesta en la cabeza, la que se sacó para saludar a la "pequeña" científica.

-Buenos días, Haibara. Este… Kudo, prepararé un poco de café.

-Claro. En un rato te alcanzo –con un asentimiento de cabeza, Hattori se desvió por otra puerta hacia la cocina.

Haibara, sin cuestionar nada, tomó el maletín y se despidió de Shinichi.

-Espera… te acompaño –se ofreció.

-No, gracias, ya conozco el camino hacia la salida –y sin más se dirigió afuera. Shinichi, descolocado, se paró delante de la escalera y miró hacia ambas puertas: la de entrada a la casa y la de la cocina, decidiendo irse por la segunda.

Al entrar a la cocina, sin emitir sonido alguno, vislumbró a Heiji frente al mesón, con una taza en la mano esperando a que el agua hirviera. Shinichi avanzó sin que Heiji le viera –pues estaba de espaldas a él- y le habló de cerca… más cerca de lo que en una circunstancia anterior le hubiera hablado.

-Sólo hay café instantáneo… lo encontraste ¿verdad? –el moreno dio un pequeño respingo antes de voltearse a ver a su amigo.

-Si lo encontré. Da la casualidad de que en mi casa lo guardamos en el mismo lugar –le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Shinichi le mantuvo la mirada en todo aquel tiempo… hasta que el típico sonido de la tetera les interrumpió. Hattori se volvió y se sirvió agua caliente en la taza.

El silencio brotó de la nada, Heiji se fue a sentar a la mesa que había al centro de la habitación y Shinichi se preparó un café antes de acompañarle.

-¿A qué vino ella? –preguntó de pronto Hattori. Shinichi, quien se llevaba la taza a la boca, la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

-Viene a chequearme. Ya sabes, por si tengo síntomas de que volveré a transformarme. El antídoto que preparó Haibara no es cien por ciento efectivo y en cualquier momento… -Shinichi bajó la mirada, no le gustaba pensar en ello.

-Comprendo, debe de ser muy frustrante para ti el volver a ser Conan….

-Ni lo menciones, por favor… -le pidió Shinichi, deprimiéndose al instante.

-Esta bien, hablemos de otro tema –propuso Hattori. Como quien no quiere la cosa, los muchachos se miraron fijamente, leyendo en los ojos del otro exactamente lo mismo. No soportaron el mirarse un segundo más y desviaron la vista hacia sus respectivas tazas de café.

-Ehmmm… disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿te es…doloroso? ¿Te…lastimé? –titubeó Kudo, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Hattori sonrió, tomando un poco de café antes de responder:

-Es incómodo.

-Humm… incómodo –repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si, incómodo –repitió Hattori, asintiendo a su vez-. Además, no soy ninguna nena que anda llorando por esas cosas. Despreocúpate de una vez, Kudo.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron –forzadamente- un momento antes de seguir bebiendo el contenido de sus tazas.

-Bien, ya es tarde. Apresúrate Kudo, que tenemos un caso que resolver- dijo Heiji, realmente motivado.

Shinichi parpadeó varias veces antes de salir de su mutismo. Se sintió descolocado. ¿Era posible que para Hattori el tema de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo resultara de poca importancia? ¿No se supone que conversarían acerca de ello? Pues, por el tono que usaba, así le parecía… "de poca importancia". En fin, seria una charla que tendrían más adelante, cuando cerraran el caso.

-¿Aun puedo ir? –preguntó inseguro.

-Pues, claro. En eso quedamos ayer: tú me dejabas quedarme en tu casa y a cambio me acompañarías. Dos cabezas son mejores que una. Anda, Kudo, acá te espero.

Sintiéndose motivado también, Shinichi partió corriendo hacia el segundo piso para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

En un tiempo récord de 6 minutos, el detective del este bajó y corrió a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a Heiji. No estaba ahí, ni en la sala, ni en el segundo piso si es que él había decidido subir. Desconcertado, Shinichi salió por la puerta principal, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Heiji apoyado en la reja de la casa, listo para salir; se apuró en darle alcance y partieron.

Caminaron varias cuadras –por las que Heiji le había facilitado a Shinichi su gorra para que no fuera fácilmente reconocible- conversando acerca de los detalles que Heiji manejaba con respecto al secuestro, detalles que el cliente le había comentado al padre del moreno, Heizo Hattori, el día anterior.

Estaban llegando a la dirección del cliente cuando sonó el celular de Hattori; sin mirar de quién era la llamada entrante, contestó:

-**"¡EN DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO, HEIJI!"** –gritó una voz femenina por el otro lado de la línea. Tanto Heiji como Shinichi se taparon los oídos y se alejaron del aparato como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar… con decir que hasta el perro que paseaba cerca de ellos salió corriendo por el tremendo susto que le pegó.

-¡No me grites, Kazuha! En este preciso momento voy a atender un caso-dijo con porte orgulloso.

-**"¿Y era necesario que te fueras ayer y no me avisaras?"** –le reprochó la chica- **"Podrías haberme llevado contigo. ¿En dónde estas?"**

-En Beika, con Kudo.

-**"¿Estás con Kudo? ¿Y Ran está con ustedes?" **–preguntó entusiasmada.

-No, Kazu, ya te dije que vamos a atender un caso.

-**"¿Estarás acá para la noche?" **

-Si, Kazu, te llamaré en cuanto termine y regresaré esta misma noche –la afirmación que escuchó Kudo, por alguna razón, le removió el estómago, cosa que dejó pasar. Sin más reparos de por medio por parte de la chica, Hattori colgó y siguieron su camino.

Habiendo llegado, un hombre mayor les recibió y les dirigió a su despacho. Dicho hombre, de cabello canoso y espalda encorvada, invitó a los detectives a sentarse frente a su escritorio para empezar a tratar el asunto.

-Tú eres el hijo de Heizo ¿no? –Dedujo el viejo, mirando a Heiji, quien asintió- ¿y tú, muchacho?

-Eh… soy… -era evidente que Shinichi no quería identificarse; aún corría el peligro de que la Organización Negra le estuviera buscando. Hattori, comprensivo, intercedió por él:

-Es un amigo mío al que le pedí su ayuda para este caso, vendría siendo mi asistente.

-_"¡Oe, oe!" –_se dijo mentalmente, poniendo una cara por demás graciosa.

-Oh –exclamó el viejo, quien se presentó ante ellos como el señor Tendoh- Bien. Vamos al grano. Anteayer, mi nieto de 6 meses fue recogido de la Salacuna a la que asiste a diario por un extraño. Aquí todos trabajamos y es por ello que en las mañanas él está al cuidado de ese establecimiento –hizo una pausa-. En fin –repuso cansado-, alguien lo recogió en nombre mío, diciendo que yo le envié… ¡qué desfachatez! Incluso presentó una misiva con mi nombre y firma para confirmarlo. No hemos sabido nada de mi pequeño hasta hoy, en la que me llegó esta nota –de un cajón, el señor sacó un papel, lo desdobló y lo deslizó por la mesa para que Heiji lo alcanzara. El moreno y su colega cruzaron sus miradas antes de leer en conjunto la nota:

"Tu nietecito es encantador

Seria una lástima que algo le pasara.

Si eres consciente de ello

Te recomiendo que reúnas en un maletín

50 millones de yenes en 6 horas

Y lo deposites en el basurero derecho

De la tercera planta del Cetro Comercial Beika.

SIN policías."

-Como bien sabrán, jóvenes, soy de familia acaudalada y no tengo problemas en reunir el monto que se me pide. Sin embargo, tengo fuertes razones para sospechar que alguien de mi familia…, de mi… propia familia –titubeó, pues le era duro suponer semejante cosa- tiene en su poder a mi niño…, mi… mi niño –musitó despacio, observando con ternura una foto ricamente enmarcada del bebé y una mujer sentada en una cama que le sostenía en brazos, seguramente su madre.

-Comprendo. Hay tres razones principales que le hacen suponer a usted eso –habló Shinichi-. La primera: esa persona tiene fácil acceso a sus datos personales, a su firma y a los diversos horarios en los que la familia se mueve. La segunda: conoce perfectamente su situación económica. Y la tercera: esta persona no quiere que reconozca su letra, por algo es que esta nota –Shinichi la tomó y se la mostró al hombre- fue hecha con letras recortadas de periódicos.

-Tienes razón, muchacho, has acertado en todo lo que has dicho. Ya lo había pensado –corroboró el viejo.

-Y además, podemos deducir que son dos personas las que están tras el secuestro –comentó Heiji. Kudo asintió.

-Sr. Tendoh, si es alguien de su familia es natural que ésta no se pueda ausentar más que para lo estrictamente necesario, para no levantar sospechas. Por lo tanto, hay otra persona cercana a ella que cuida del bebé –explicó Shinichi.

-Si, claro.

-Por eso mismo necesitaremos todos los datos que usted maneje, tanto de sus hijos, sus respectivas parejas y los empleos que cada uno desempeña –pidió Hattori, sacando su libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El sr. Tendoh, cooperativo, explicó detalladamente a su familia:

Miki Tendoh (42 años), su hija mayor y madre del niño, falleció hacia 6 meses. Luego del nacimiento del bebé, la mujer no pudo recuperarse de las secuelas del parto… su salud –de por si ya delicada- no le permitió vivir más para ver crecer a su retoño. Los detectives, afectados por la noticia, le dieron el pésame de la mejor forma que les fue posible.

El esposo de la difunda, Soun Matzura (45 años), residía con la familia, pero un día antes del secuestro él había salido del país por asuntos de negocios, confiando el cuidado de su hijo al sr. Tendoh. Según este último, fue localizado de inmediato para darle la mala noticia y que así se devolviera a Japón.

El segundo hijo, Seguchi Tendoh (38 años), hacia 8 años casado, trabaja en conjunto con el sr. Tendoh en su empresa constructora, encargándose de la contabilidad.

La esposa de Seguchi, Shizuka Tendoh (34 años), se caracterizaba por ser una mujer hacendosa y gentil, de muy buen humor, que se había ganado el afecto de todos los integrantes de la familia. Trabaja actualmente como asistente en una tienda comercial. El único detalle a destacar es que ella suele utilizar joyas de mucho valor –tanto sentimental como económicamente- todos los días, estando dentro de casa como fuera.

El tercer hijo, Ichigo Tendoh (27 años), soltero, había escogido una carrera artística y ahora se dedicaba a la fotografía. Aun no podía perfeccionar su propio estilo, pero así igual le daban pequeños proyectos.

Su última hija, Mizuki Tendoh (23 años), se dedica a los arreglos florales y tiene su propia tienda. Sin embargo, esos últimos meses no le había ido bien.

El novio de ésta, Hikaru Akemi (23 años), es cesante desde hacia más de un año y en su tiempo libre no hace más que holgazanear –según las palabras del viejo-.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Ahora necesitamos que usted nos cubra, puesto que, en caso de que sus hijos pregunten por nuestra presencia, les diga que somos estudiantes de arquitectura y que nos permitió estudiar la infraestructura de su hogar. Solo será hasta que descubramos quien es el culpable…

-Entiendo. La idea es que el o la culpable no se vea amenazada y avise a su cómplice.

-Si. Si es tan amable, ¿nos podría decir cuántos años tiene la casa? –cuestionó Hattori-. Es en caso de que alguno de sus familiares nos pregunte.

-¡Más de 100 años! –les dijo entusiasmado; si había algo que levantaba el ánimo del viejo era la arquitectura… su pasión, su profesión.

Ultimados los detalles, los detectives del este y del oeste comenzaron a actuar. Shinichi se encargó de dar aviso a la comisaría. Habló con el Inspector Megure y éste comunicó a los demás, los que tomaron cartas en el asunto y comenzaron la debida investigación. Hattori, mientras tanto, observaba –con el permiso del dueño de casa- las habitaciones de los sospechosos, aprovechando que éstos no estaban aún en ella.

Minutos más tarde de minuciosa contemplación, Hattori se encontraba en la alcoba de la hija menor inspeccionando dentro de un armario un curioso objeto. Shinichi, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, le miraba ir y venir fisgoneando todo su rededor… se veía tan concentrado en su labor que no quiso distraerlo. No obstante, sus pensamientos seguían puestos en lo acontecido la noche recién pasada… inmediatamente se estremeció y los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron…

-¡Ah mier…! –exclamó asustado por el sonido de su celular… ¡estruendoso!

Hattori no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo y, como era de esperarse, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del aparato… se estremeció al tan solo pensar que Shinichi le había estado mirando quizás desde hacia cuanto tiempo.

-¿Vas a contestar? –preguntó en voz baja el moreno, al ver que el móvil seguía sonando y que Kudo solo miraba su bolsillo.

-Si, claro –le dijo, cogiendo el celular y viendo la pantalla- Hola Ran… -dijo al instante, evitando mirar a Heiji-, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –sonrió el chico, sentándose en una silla del cuarto; por el auricular se escuchaba la voz de Ran lejanamente- ¿Có-cómo? –preguntó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos para dirigirlos al moreno a la vez que éste le interrogaba con gestos-. Ok. Esta bien, nos vemos a las… -Shinichi miró su reloj de pulsera- a las 18:00 hrs. en mi casa ¿te parece? –la muchacha alzó la voz en ese instante porque el bullicio que emitía un tren se escuchaba también-. Si, ¡si mujer! Vale, nos vemos –Kudo cortó la comunicación y cerró el aparato antes de quedárselo mirando.

Hattori le sacó de su ensimismamiento- Kudo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era Ran, cierto? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ella me dijo que esta en la estación de trenes ahora –Heiji alzó una ceja, interrogante-. Kazuha le llamó para que la fuese a buscar. Está en Beika, Hattori.

-¿Qué? –apenas moduló.

-Y a las 18:00 hrs. estarán en mi casa. Esperándonos.

**(1) Tensiómetro: instrumento utilizado en la medicina para medir la presión arterial junto con el estetoscopio.**

**(2) Estetoscopio: **i**nstrumento que permite la auscultación de diferentes partes del cuerpo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Qu-qué? Pero… ¡en que esta pensando esa loca! Si le dije CLARAMENTE que llegaría hoy a Osaka. ¡Pero no! ¡Que tenía que venir! –comenzó a chillar el moreno bastante alterado.

Kudo, alarmado también, se apuró en cerrar la puerta de la habitación para que no se esparciera el escándalo.

-Shhh… ¡Hattori, cálmate! No estamos en mi casa o en la calle, no puedes comportarte de esta manera tan exaltada mientras trabajamos.

Hattori bufó, pasándose las manos por la cara- Tienes razón… lo lamento.

-Lo que a mi me preocupa… lo que me he estado preguntando es… ¡cómo demonios vamos a mirar a las chicas ahora! –declaró en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para Heiji. Éste, de inmediato, captó la idea… sabía a lo que se refería.

-Kudo…

-¡NO! ¡Kudo nada! Esto… debimos conversarlo esta mañana, ¡no ahora! Cuando la visita de las chicas a mi casa ya es un hecho y nosotros aquí: en medio de un caso… -Shinichi caminó de la puerta a la silla en la que antes estuvo sentado y de ésta a la puerta otra vez.

Suspirando, el castaño se apoyó contra la madera y se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos, atuzándolos hacia atrás. Heiji no pudo evitar tragar saliva, desviando la mirada.

-Somos amigos, Hattori, ¡AMIGOS! Hemos aprendido a conocernos muy bien. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que yo amo a Ran, la amo tanto que arriesgaría mi vida con tal de proteger la suya. Lo sabes tanto como yo conozco los sentimientos que escondes por Kazu… y lo que sucedió anoche… ¿has llegado a pensar cómo las enfrentaremos ahora? ¡Es como si las hubiéramos engañado! ¡Traicionado aquel sentimiento que nos ata irremediablemente a ellas! –Shinichi hablaba tan desesperado y atropelladamente que Heiji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para captar todas las palabras.

-¡Ya basta, Shinichi! –le gritó, abalanzándose rápidamente hacia él para acorralarle contra la puerta- ¡Ya entendí, lo entiendo, maldita sea!

La acción tomó por sorpresa al castaño, quien quedó apegadísimo a la madera, con la boca entreabierta y con un Heiji respirando de su mismo aire. Inconscientemente –tal vez- ambos muchachos contuvieron el aliento y rozaron sus narices. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, se miraron primero a los ojos y luego a los labios… y cuando lo inminente estaba por suceder, los maullidos rabiosos de dos gatos riñendo en el techo lograron apartar unos centímetros al moreno del otro. Sin embargo, Hattori no alejó su cuerpo del de Kudo; es más, volvió a acercar su rostro para…

-No te acerques tanto, Heiji –murmuró el acorralado, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Si, lo siento –respondió, retirándose con cierta reticencia de su lado-. No tienen porqué enterarse –dijo de pronto, después de un breve silencio, mirando hacia el piso alfombrado.

-¿Perdón?

-Ellas no tienen que saberlo, no es necesario que lo sepan, Kudo –éste dio un respingo.

-Tampoco planeaba contarles –contestó tajante.

-Lo sé, no pensaba en eso, Ku… -Heiji movió de un lado al otro la cabeza-. Shinichi, esto quedará entre nosotros por siempre. Será nuestro secreto ¿comprendes? Un secreto más que guardar, uno que nos convierte en más "cómplices" de lo que ya somos. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? –claramente se refería al tema "Conan Edogawa".

El detective del este asintió con la cabeza, pensativo- Está bien, pero debemos tener en cuenta que "lo de anoche" no se volverá a repetir; digo… anoche nos dejamos llevar… supongo que no se volverá a repetir –pronunció despacio, más para si mismo que para su colega.

Aquellas palabras –por alguna desconocida razón- le supieron amargas al salir de su boca, pero sería mejor así. No iba a perder la amistad, tan valiosa, que tenia con Heiji por semejante acto… por muy placentero que éste fuera.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Quién dijo lo contrario? –le hizo saber Hattori, pareciendo de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo (cosa que no reconocería fácilmente) deseaba que si sucediera.

-Siendo así –dijo Kudo, alzando la mano-, cerremos el tema: quedará como un secreto.

-Solo entre nosotros –el otro estrechó su mano con la contraria.

Lo que tomó por sorpresa al castaño fue el intempestivo agarre en el que se halló preso. Aun sin soltar sus manos, se abrazaron en señal amistosa –más que otra cosa-, algo totalmente normal en los buenos amigos… quitando el hecho de que la cercanía les resultaba estremecedora, electrizante y cautivadora. Ninguno lo quiso demostrar… menos cuando Kudo volteó el rostro para ver a su colega… tan cerca…

-Tenemos un misterio que resolver.

-No lo he olvidado –y el chico con acento de Kansai sonrió.

-Detective Takagi, escúcheme con atención. Ahora mismo necesito que tome todas las precauciones necesarias y se dirija a la dirección que le voy a dar. Tome nota, por favor… -le daba instrucciones cierto detective castaño a dicho oficial.

Mientras hablaba con Takagi, se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la antigua casa hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la sala de estar; pero no llegó a entrar, sólo se quedó esperando, apoyado en la muralla, a que Hattori diera por comenzado el show. Éste último hizo acto de presencia frente a los integrantes de la familia, quienes parecían sumamente preocupados por la suerte que corría el niño.

-Antes que nada, me presentaré debidamente –les habló con voz pausada-. Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori y soy detective.

-¿Qué? ¿Un detective? –interrogó Ichigo, el hijo fotógrafo. Notoriamente, los presentes se sintieron intimidados.

-Así es, el mejor detective del oeste –aclaró orgulloso-, y si estoy aquí es porque el cabeza de familia pidió mi ayuda para encontrar el paradero del pequeño secuestrado.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No ves que de esta forma mi sobrino corre peligro? ¿Te volviste loco? –le recriminó Mizuki, ciertamente trastornada al enterarse-. ¡Ese tipo nos amenazó con hacerle algo si avisábamos a la policía!

-¡No le faltes el respeto a nuestro padre! –gritó Seguchi irritado, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada. La mano cariñosa y delicada de su esposa en su hombro lo relajó.

-Tranquilos hijos, escuchemos al detective.

-No se preocupen de más, mi asistente ya tiene todo controlado….

"_Si claro, su asistente" _–pensó Shinichi, rodando los ojos.

-…en este preciso momento deben de estar deteniendo al culpable.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya descubrieron quién es? –exclamó Seguchi, parándose bruscamente de la silla. Shizuka, de inmediato, se levantó también y le tomó del antebrazo para obligarle a sentarse. 

-Déjenme explicarles cómo es que llegamos a resolver, en parte, el caso. Tenemos pruebas fehacientes que nos hacen sospechar que uno de ustedes está detrás del plan de secuestro junto a un cómplice.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –gritaron los tres hermanos a la vez. Si las miradas matasen, Heiji en ese momento estaría bajo tierra.

-Fue su propio padre quien me contactó con esa duda, las que comprobamos una vez al llegar aquí esta mañana -hizo una pausa-. Él me explicó que, el día del rapto, alguien fue a buscar al pequeño a la salacuna con la autorización del señor Tendoh, mostrando una misiva con su nombre y firma. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar, el secuestrador conocía perfectamente el estado de cuenta del señor y la manera de conseguir los datos sin que nadie lo notase. ¡Y la nota, por supuesto, no hay que olvidarla! Fue "redactada" con letras recortadas de periódicos. Un sistema un tanto primitivo, pero eficaz. Los tres detalles que expliqué nos hacen pensar que no quieren que reconozcan su letra, que tiene conocimientos previos y acceso fácil a la casa.

Todos guardaron silencio y le miraron con atención. La tensión fue interrumpida por la entrada apresurada de un hombre alto y bien parecido de edad madura.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Dónde esta? –gimió agitadamente, mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo.

-Debo suponer que es usted el sr. Matzura –Heiji se dirigió al recién llegado-, tranquilícese –dijo, invitándole a sentarse-. Como iba diciendo, según las averiguaciones que hemos hecho, todos los aquí presentes tenían una razón para pedir un rescate y ganar 50 millones de yenes, con excepción del sr. Tendoh y el sr. Matzura, quien acaba de llegar –empezaron a susurrarse entre ellos, mirándose con desconfianza poco disimulada.

-Veamos: el hijo mayor de la familia, Seguchi. Según las averiguaciones que ha hecho mi asistente con respecto a usted, es contador en la empresa constructora de su padre. Al parecer, estos últimos meses ha estado sacando de a poco el dinero de la empresa para invertirlo luego en apuestas de póker. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –le preguntó al aludido, quien palideció abruptamente. Su mujer lo observó asombrada; sus hermanos, padre y cuñado, también.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice el detective, cariño?

-Y-yo… -simplemente la voz no le salió.

-Usted sacaba dinero sin la autorización de su padre, teniendo extremo cuidado en no cometer errores al momento de cuadrar las cuentas de dicha compañía. De ser así, el secuestro le beneficiaría, devolvería lo que debe y aún le quedaría una buena cantidad para continuar apostando.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de contármelo?

-Se equivoca señora –la interrumpió Hattori-. Usted lo sabía y es su cómplice –acusó-. Gracias a la autorización del sr. Tendoh pudimos constatar que es aficionada a llevar joyas… preciosas piezas de gran valor. El sr. comentó que usted solía usarlas con mucha frecuencia, fuese la ocasión que fuese. ¿Por qué ahora no trae ni una?

La mujer no supo contestar, sólo se dedicó a mirar a su esposo y luego al suelo, apenada.

-Empeñé todas mis joyas para recuperar en algo el dinero que Seguchi perdió en sus tontas apuestas… -confesó, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos; Seguchi la abrazó y apoyó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de ella, murmurándole un leve: "Lo siento, amor"

-¿Entonces, ellos dos secuestraron a mi hijo? –preguntó Soun, entre confundido y enfadado.

-No se precipite caballero. Continuemos con el segundo hijo, el fotógrafo Ichigo. También tiene razones….

-¿CÓMO? ¡Por favor! -interrumpió el chico, el que se paró y se dirigió a su padre-. Papá, dime ¿de dónde sacaste a este tipo? Está diciendo puras sandeces…

-Este "tipo", como le llamas, viene de Osaka –aclaró Kudo, atreviéndose a entrar a la sala- y es un reconocido detective de la localidad -Heiji le miró por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Le estaba defendiendo… y el saberlo le hizo sentir reconfortado.

-No ha tenido trabajos bien pagados desde hace un año, todos son de poca categoría y, por lo mismo, de poco sueldo. Por aquella razón ha abusado de sus tarjetas de crédito y, pese a que su padre puede pagar sus gatos, él se lo negó. Le dijo que trabajara en algo productivo y usted no quiso hacerle caso. Sus deudas en las tiendas departamentales se acrecentaron y su desesperación también… no dudó ni un instante en refugiarse en el alcohol siendo tan joven aún –relató Shinichi, sin darle tiempo para refutar. El chico, sumamente perturbado por tal acusación, se dejó caer en la silla que antes ocupaba y su primera acción fue negarlo todo, mirando a su familia en busca de ayuda.

-No… no pueden creer que soy capaz de algo así… yo nunca ¡NUNCA! Sería capaz de dañar a mi sobrino… -calló súbitamente, pensando-. Es cierto lo que dice él -señaló al detective del este-, yo… tengo deudas y problemas con la bebida, pe-pero… ¡no pondría en peligro al pequeño! ¡Yo lo adoro! ¡Es el hijo de la hermana que más he querido! Yo… jamás… jamás… -gritó el muchacho, refugiándose entre sus manos, ahogando leves hipidos que sus reprimidos sollozos le provocaban.

-No estamos insinuando que haya sido usted el culpable. Aun hay un integrante de la familia que tenia motivos lo suficientemente fuertes para deshacerse del bebé y cobrar recompensa por él –aclaró Hattori, mirando a la hija menor Tendoh.

-¡Por Dios, papá! ¿Estás escuchando lo que estos tipos dicen? Tal vez tengan razón en lo que respecta a nuestros problemas, pero ¿acusarnos de secuestro? ¡Es absurdo! ¡No puedes creerles!

-Señorita Mizuki, no se altere aún –recomendó Shinichi, manteniendo una seriedad profesional en cada una de sus acciones, incluso cuando se acercó a Heiji para susurrarle al oído:-. Me están llamando al celular. Debe ser el detective Takagi. Encárgate del resto –con un leve asentimiento se retiró.

-Prosigamos. Señorita Mizuki –la miró fijo-, es florista y tiene su propio negocio en el Distrito 3 de Beika ¿cierto? –la chica meneó la cabeza, afirmando malhumorada-. Y durante los últimos meses su pequeño empleo no ha dado sus frutos. Está casi en la quiebra –furiosa, Mizuki afiló la mirada hacia el moreno.

-Si, pero no me he rendido. Tengo fe en que mi negocio repuntaría… si mi padre me ayudara un poco –insinuó, cruzada de brazos y observando al viejo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Oh claro. Sin embargo, él me comentó algo sumamente importante: no quiere inmiscuirse en la profesión que sus hijos escogieron, quiere que salgan a flote por sus propios medios aún siendo consciente de los problemas en los que se han visto envueltos. El sr. Tendoh, aquí presente, estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus situaciones –el viejo asintió, inclinando levemente la cabeza; sus hijos le observaron impresionados.

-Su novio esta desempleado y, según los informes que conseguimos con la policía, es un ex-presidiario que cumplió su condena hace ya dos años.

Mizuki, anonadada, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos desorbitados daban a entender que ella desconocía ese dato.

-Él, enterado de la situación económica de su padre y de su aversión por el niño…

-¡NOO! ¡Espera! ¿Estas insinuando que yo odiaba a mi sobrinito? –le interrumpió con un súbito grito que sobresaltó a todos los presentes, más no a Hattori.

-¡Oh no! Usted no le "odiaba", en el extenso sentido de la palabra, pero si, talvez inconscientemente, culpaba al pequeño de la muerte de su hermana mayor… la mas querida integrante de la familia –Mizuki cerró fuertemente los parpados y negó con la cabeza.

-¡NOO! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad! –gritó en pos del chico, frunciendo el ceño y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él, dispuesta a callarle con un manotazo.

Heiji lo detuvo a tiempo y siguió la explicación:- Es bastante frecuente este tipo de aversiones, señorita. Cuando se quiere en demasía a una persona especial, es difícil aceptar la falta de ésta en la vida. Una forma recurrente de actuar es culpar a "el o los" factores que provocaron el fallecimiento –enfatizó el moreno, soltando la mano de la chica y alejándose unos cuantos pasos-. Influenciada por su novio, fue a buscar al niño a la salacuna, usted no dio su nombre verdadero, pero mostró la misiva firmada, y, seguramente utilizando una peluca y gafas oscuras, no le reconocería la cuidadora. Hemos encontrado dichos accesorios en el guardarropa de su cuarto. Y todo según el ingenioso plan de su novio.

No fue necesario revelar más información para que la joven Tendoh confesara su participación en el rapto. Tanto ella como su novio estaban necesitados de dinero y, por ende, se pusieron de acuerdo para conseguir al bebé y no levantar sospechas. Él se hacia cargo del niño en un hotel en las cercanías del Centro Comercial de Beika, en donde el monto pedido debía ser depositado. Hattori, profesionalmente, tuvo la precaución de grabar en una cinta dicha confesión.

-Hey, Hattori, ven –le llamó Kudo desde el pasillo, haciéndole señas con las manos-. Teníamos razón, el novio de Mizuki, Hikaru Akemi, se estaba hospedando en ese hotel. El detective Takagi, junto con la detective Sato, están allí ahora, pero… ¡el tipo no está!

-¿Qué? –exclamó en voz alta, tapándose la boca luego-. Pero ¿cómo puede ser posible? No pudo haberse enterado por su novia, en ningún momento ella hizo alguna llamada…

-Puede que haya visto las patrullas llegar a hotel mientras paseaba por recepción, y huyó.

-¡Maldición! –enfurruñó bajito, tronándose los dedos de pura frustración. El celular que Shinichi tenía en la mano vibró enérgicamente: le llamaban.

-Si, bueno –contestó al instante.

**-"Kudo, hemos identificado al culpable; escapó de su habitación por la escalera de incendio y se dirige a las montañas en una camioneta"** –escucharon sendos jóvenes por el teléfono.

-¿Le vas siguiendo?

**-"Por supuesto" **

-Muy bien. ¿Sabes si va con un niño pequeño en el coche?

**-"Si. Tenemos varios testigos que dicen haberle visto con un bebé en brazos"**

-Escuche, Takagi, nosotros en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes. ¡No lo pierdan de vista! –hizo una pausa-. Hemos descubierto a su cómplice y en cuanto llegue la patrulla para llevarla a la comisaría, te llamaré.

**-"Ok" **

Las 3 de la tarde en punto. Un grandioso sol, cálido y luminoso, brillaba en lo alto del cielo despegado. La carretera quedó atrás con rapidez, entrando en un poco transitado camino pavimentado.

Kudo y Hattori viajaban junto al sr. Tendoh, sus hijos varones, Shizuka y el sr. Matzura, en un todoterreno que manejaba éste último. Luego de la llamada de Takagi, los detectives se vieron en la obligación de informar acerca de las circunstancias. Una nueva llamada puso en alerta a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?

**-"Akemi, con el bebé, está subiendo a pie por una cuesta. En este momento, oficiales especializados están subiendo por sectores aledaños para rodearle" **

-Bien pensado, detective –le alabó Kudo-. Nos dirigimos hacia las montañas en este momento. Manténgalo distraído de cualquier idea u oportunidad que se le presente. ¡Debe ser atrapado!

**-"Estamos en eso" **

La comunicación se cortó.

Sobre un risco, Akemi sostenía contra su pecho al bebé envuelto en gruesas mantas mientras retrocedía. La detective Sato intentaba dialogar con el hombre sin siquiera dar un paso. Sabía lo que hacía; negociar con el culpable era parte de su trabajo.

Los demás policías rodeaban al chico desde el frente y los costados, más no por su espalda, pues detrás corría un furioso torrente… un río de agua heladas que venía desde la cima de la montaña, que más adelante se entrelazaba a otros pequeños arroyuelos y luego desembocaban por una cascada.

Los Tendoh se encontraban tras el cordón policial que Takagi formó; mientras que Heiji y Shinichi arriesgaban el pellejo –literalmente- al escalar por entre los peñascos que había por debajo de la superficie en la que se encontraban todos.

Shinichi, más cerca de la orilla, se apresuró a tomar del tobillo al chico. Éste, sobresaltado, saltó hacía atrás –geográficamente, hacia dentro del risco, donde los demás policías estaban- y miró al detective castaño que subía por el acantilado y que luego ayudaba a un chico moreno.

-Pe-pero… ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

-Detectives a cargo del caso –le habló Heiji, agitado-. Ahora, haznos el favor de devolvernos al niño.

-¡No, no! –gritó el tipo, aferrando mas el bulto a su pecho.

-¡Vamos hombre! –habló Kudo esta vez, dando un paso hacia delante-. No compliques más la situación. Danos al bebé y entrégate. Si lo haces por las buenas, tu condena se verá visiblemente rebajada.

-¡Já! ¡Eso dicen siempre! Pero yo conozco cómo es la "justicia" en este país. Prometen y prometen, pero yo no creo en eso. Ya estuve preso una vez y no volveré a pisar ese lugar.

-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de planear el rapto, y con ello, el chantaje a la familia.

-No volveré a la cárcel –les dio a entender con una mirada fiera, pero determinada. Se acercó por el borde del acantilado que no franqueaban los agentes-. Si se acercan un paso más –enfatizó-, juro que tiro al niño al río.

A todos se les descompuso el rostro de sólo imaginarlo. El tipo hablaba en serio y si notaba cualquier movimiento que arriesgara su libertad, no dudaría en hacerlo.

-No hagas algo que agrave tu condena, Akemi, ¡no seas estúpido! –dijo Hattori, queriendo avanzar, pero sin atreverse.

-Akemi, piensa lo que haces, hombre. Por favor, no cometas una locura de la que te arrepentirás después. No puedes poner en riesgo a un ser indefenso que tiene tanto porqué vivir aún –le dijo Sato con paciencia, tratando de mantener a raya la situación. Su error fue el dar un paso hacia delante, lo que el chico con el niño notó.

-Un. Paso. Más. –pausó- Y lo tiro al río –repitió con voz ronca, bufando entrecortadamente hacia la policía, dándole por breves segundos la espalda a los jóvenes detectives. Sin tiempo que perder, éstos se le abalanzaron sorpresivamente para arrebatarle el bultito de los brazos.

Un escandaloso forcejeo mantenía en tensión el ambiente. Los insultos desesperados y los manotazos a diestra y siniestra que Akemi lanzaba complicaban la acción de Hattori de querer inmovilizarle, y de Shinichi, que por su parte intentaba quitarle al bebé, pero sin lograrlo por las constantes patadas que recibía y/o esquivaba.

Sin poder preverlo, la roca que sostenía el peso de los tres luchadores fue cediendo. Deslizamientos de tierra cayendo al río, luego la roca entera… ¡junto a los muchachos y el bebé!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, chicas! Es un honor para mi el que mi fic este en sus favoritos… GRACIAS! **

**Aprovecho de aclarar que la relación continuará desarrollándose… y que habrá más lemmon! 1313. Pero ahora Les dejo con el desenlace del caso. **

**Saludos ^^ **

**Capítulo 6**

El desgarrador grito de una mujer se escuchó por la montaña entera al momento de verlos caer. Súbitamente, Shizuka se abrió paso de entre el cordón policial y corrió hacia el borde empedrado del precipicio. Takagi y otro guardia la detuvieron de los brazos, y aunque forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, no logró deshacerse del agarre.

Su esposo, Seguchi, se precipitó a ella y la sostuvo contra su pecho, convulsionando en llanto junto a la mujer. El viejo sr. Tendoh y su hijo menor se quedaron clavados donde estaban, enmudecidos por el acontecimiento que presenciaron.

Los del cordón policial, dudaron de si moverse de su sitio sin recibir ordenes de sus superiores en el lugar –Takagi y Sato-. Algunos uniformados, junto a los detectives de la Prefectura se asomaron por el acantilado, lamentando de antemano el desagradable infortunio vivido…

-¡SOSTENTE HATTORI! –gritó una voz media ahogada unos metros más abajo.

Kudo, pecho a tierra en una sobresaliente, extendía ambos brazos hacia abajo: con la mano izquierda sostenía a Hattori, y con la derecha aferraba por el brazo a Akemi, quien a su vez abrazaba al bebé.

-¡KUDO! ¿ESTÁN TODOS BIEN? –gritaba Takagi desde arriba, mientras Sato se hacia cargo de informar a la familia que ellos estaban bien y el bebé igual; dio ordenes a los guardias que buscaran los implementos necesarios para rescatarlos.

-¡SI! ¡Pero no creo poder soportarlos por mucho más! ¡APRESURENSE! –bramó de vuelta, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por sostener a los dos hombres en cada brazo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me dejes morir, ¡por favor! –gemía en voz baja Akemi, con las manos sudadas agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Shinichi y con el niño en el otro.

Heiji estaba sujeto por un solo brazo… ni siquiera intentaba subir el izquierdo porque le dolía demasiado. En la caída anterior, una de las rocas desprendidas le había golpeado el hombro… solo rogaba porque no se le hubiese dislocado.

-Hattori, tú puedes subir, sujétate bien… -le pedía Shinichi, observándole intensamente… con algo parecido al miedo reflejado en los ojos.

-No puedo –le explicó, mirándole también-. El brazo no lo puedo mover.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos tío! ¡No bromees! –dijo Kudo.

-NO ME IMPORTA –rugió Akemi, mirando a ambos detectives con furia mal contenida- ¡Súbeme a mi! ¡Vamos, súbeme, súbeme, súbeme! –gritaba, rogaba y pataleaba, haciendo más difícil la situación.

-¡Quédate quieto, hombre, te me resbalas!

-¡No, no! -balbuceaba repetidamente y se removía inquieto, infantilmente.

-NO SIGAS –bufaron en conjunto Shinichi y Heiji sintiendo que las manos se resbalaban cada vez producto del sudor.

-¡AHH! ¡Me caigo, me caigo! –vociferaba el secuestrador, quien sin pensar levanto la mano que tenia libre y se sujetó de la muñeca del castaño con desesperación.

-¡QUE HAS HECHO! –gritó Hattori extremadamente fuerte. Las personas arriba se sobresaltaron en grado sumo y, tanto Heiji como Kudo, tenían los ojos desorbitados observando como el bulto de mantas caía como en cámara lenta hacia el río.

Desde donde se encontraban había por lo menos unos 680 metros de altura. El niño envuelto seguía cayendo afortunadamente –o desafortunadamente dependiendo del punto de vista- sin ser golpeado por las ramas sobresalientes o las piedras. En cuestión de segundos, Hattori tomó vuelo con las piernas hasta que éstas alcanzaron las paredes del precipicio, apoyó firmemente las plantas de sus pies y, mirando por última vez los ojos de su amigo, se zafó para darse impulso directo al río.

-¡HE-HEIJIIII! –gritó el detective del este justo antes de que se le soltara. Al verle a los ojos comprendió al instante las intenciones de su colega, pero no fue capaz de impedírselo.

El impulso, más el efecto gravitacional de la Tierra, le fue de ayuda en su cometido. Unos segundos antes de que el bulto impactara contra el agua, Hattori pudo hacerse de él y cubrirlo con todo su cuerpo.

La superficie inquieta del río se cortó y Heiji se vio sumergido varios metros en el agua. El torrente, fuerte y embravecido, lo arrastraba cuesta abajo; el congelado líquido parecía clavársele en el cuerpo como si fuesen filosas dagas, incluso el dolor del hombro parecía haberse esfumado.

Todos su ser luchaba por sobrevivir, sus sentidos recibieron de una sacudida la energía necesaria para salir a flote y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Al instante elevó el bultito por sobre su cabeza.

El moreno se mantenía a flote a duras penas; el río y su afluente lo hacían giran, el agua se le metía en los ojos y la boca, y apenas era capaz de divisar algo en lo que aferrarse antes de llegar a la cascada.

Sentía pánico. No quería morir. Y pese a todo, tenia la seguridad de que Shinichi no le dejaría morir sin recriminarle antes qué tan estúpido había sido al soltarse. Tenía la esperanza de que Shinichi le salvara, y ese simple pensamiento era el que le daba ánimos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó siendo arrastrado río abajo, pero si fue consciente del duro golpe que recibió en el costado izquierdo de su torso; gritó como si se le fuese la vida en ello. La razón: un largo y grueso tronco, macizo, se hallaba caído, con unas cuantas raíces asomadas desde la orilla y con la copa apoyada lateralmente contra una prominente roca en medio del río.

Sintiendo la garganta muy resentida por el grito, recordó el bultito de mantas que por milagro aún se encontraba entre sus brazos. El pequeño lloraba, asustado por la adrenalínica experiencia y por sentir húmeda toda su ropita. Heiji necesitaba sacarlo pronto.

Con esfuerzo logró poner al niño sobre el tronco, y se sujetó de él con todo la restante energía que le quedaba.

Shinichi corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas cuesta abajo. Muchas veces se había visto en un caso similar: correr y correr si dependía de ello la vida de alguien. Así había corrido cuando los Shonen Tantei se involucraban en misterios demasiado peligrosos para simples niños de primaria. Así había corrido cuando Haibara perdió toda esperanza de salvar su vida de la Organización. Así había corrido cuando Ran se vio expuesta a tantas situaciones riesgosas sin siquiera imaginarlo. Y así correría para salvar al niño… a Hattori.

Ya no sentía las piernas, y los brazos los sentía tan cansados que quería bajarlos y dejarse llevar…. El dolor del hombro y del costado, mitigados por el frío, serían dolorosos una vez fuera del agua. Ya no quería luchar.

-¡HEIJI!

¡Estupendo! –pensó- ¡Ahora estoy delirando! –se dijo, con los ojos cerrados; con los párpados tan pesados que se le hacia difícil abrirlos.

-¡HEIJI!

Bueno, aquella voz se le hacia familiar, pero sonaba tan desesperada y agitada… aún muy lejana como para identificarla. Quería creer que era la de él.

-¡HEIJI!

El agua le golpeaba el cuerpo y el rostro sin misericordia. No se veía capaz de abrir los ojos a pesar de estárselo auto-exigiendo, y aquella voz llamándole no hacia más que aumentar su innata curiosidad. Sus fuerzas lo traicionaron un poco, de repente se vio hundido en el agua y aquella voz que gritaba fue amortiguada por el sonido de la corriente.

-¡RESISTE UN POCO MÁS HEIJI!

Ya no cabía la menor duda. Era "SU VOZ".

Se aferró con ímpetu al tronco y sacó la cabeza para aspirar aire y por fin abrir los ojos…

Se sacó las zapatillas sin desabrochar los cordones y las tiró a la tierra al tiempo que corría para introducirse al agua helada, pero se detuvo cuando los pies se le mojaron. No podía entrar al río sin ningún tipo de seguridad, puesto que la corriente podía llevárselo también.

En momentos como ese es que agradecía infinitamente la genialidad del profesor Agasa y la costumbre de llevar consigo alguno de sus inventos. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón los suspensores elásticos que se podían estirar hasta 100 metros su longitud y que poseía la resistencia suficiente para sostenerlos.

Kudo estaba amarrando un extremo al árbol más cercano cuando Takagi llegó corriendo junto a un grupo de oficiales.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó el mayor viendo al joven amarra el otro extremo del elástico alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Entraré a por Heiji! –dijo sin peder tiempo en demás explicaciones que eran más que obvias. Takagi no alcanzó a decir nada; Shinichi se adentró en el río con rapidez y sin pensarlo demasiado.

Se abrió paso entre la corriente que golpeaba el tronco, él mismo se sujetaba de la corteza para avanzar; mientras que en la orilla un oficial conversaba por celular pidiendo una ambulancia, los demás sostenían la cuerda elástica con la intención de jalar de ella en cuanto Shinichi tuviese en su poder al bultito y a su amigo.

¡Consiguió alcanzar a Hattori!, pero, en vista de que él mismo se aferraba al tronco, no podía llevarse al niño –que no paraba de sollozar- y al moreno al mismo tiempo.

-¡Llévatelo! –le dijo éste cuando le tuvo cerca. Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca… como la noche anterior, a diferencia de las circunstancias.

-Aguanta otro poco, volveré por ti –prometió, tomando al bebé de donde se apoyaba y devolviéndose.

Una vez en la orilla, un policía se encargó de recibir en sus brazos a dicho bultito, al cual le despojó de sus mantas mojadas para pronto aplicarle los primeros auxilios y cobijarlo con ropa seca y calentita.

Hattori se vio conforme cuando su colega se llevó al bebé a tierra firme, sonrió levemente, "lo" miró -por lo que él creía sería la última vez-, y bajó los brazos… agotado.

Una vez que Shinichi se giró, sintió que caía lentamente en la desesperación… ver cómo Heiji se soltaba del tronco y se sumergía en la corriente a una tortuosa lentitud fue como si un bloque de concreto le cayese en la cabeza y de paso le aplastase el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ay Dios! Estoy demasiado agradecida por los reviews… y porqué no decirlo, también porque ustedes desean un nuevo lemmon tanto como yo. Ya trabajo en ello, saben? Así que no habrá que esperar muuuucho XD **

**Ahora les dejo (jajaja si que si) con el desenlace. Espero les agrade ^^ **

**Capitulo 7 **

La noche amenazaba con caer pronto sin importar lo temprano que era y dos jóvenes caminaban a solas por un abandonado callejón del Distrito 2 de Beika.

Todo lo sucedido hacia dos horas atrás parecía sacado de película de ficción.

_*Flash back*_

Nadó presuroso en su busca, alcanzándolo apenas de la chaqueta antes de que el cuerpo del moreno cruzara hacia el otro lado del árbol caído. Rompieron la tensión superficial de la corriente al sacar sus cabezas. Hattori tosió por la brusca entrada de aire en sus pulmones y Shinichi respiró más aliviado al saberlo vivo.

Los tirantes elásticos fueron jalados desde la orilla por los policías al tiempo que se escuchaba a la distancia las sirenas de una ambulancia.

Ya en la orilla, los muchachos tropezaron y cayeron a la tierra exhaustos. Heiji cayó sobre Shinichi y éste le abrazó con fuerza… para tener la certeza de que estaba con vida… de que estaba ahí con él.

-Gracias –balbuceó el moreno con voz temblorosa y enronquecida. Su cuerpo tiritaba con violencia debido a la hipotermia y el cansancio, pero seguía intacta la cordura y la gratitud.

-No podía dejarte ir, Hattori –le contestó al oído, apretando el abrazo para traspasarle un poco de su calor.

Segundos más tarde, tanto oficiales y paramédicos ayudaron a Kudo a levantar el cuerpo entumecido de Hattori para cargarlo hasta una camilla.

_*Fin flash back*_

Los chicos fueron apropiadamente atendidos por los paramédicos, los que luego de un rato les comentaron que el niño se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pese a la circunstancia vivida. Cuando regresaron en patrullas a la casa Tendoh, el dueño les dio una generosa suma de dinero que los detectives se repartirían. Y justo unos minutos antes de volver a la casa de Kudo la prensa apareció con el fin de fotografiar al héroe junto a bebé y de paso conseguir una entrevista… Shinichi ni supo cómo fue que se libró de ello.

Y helos allí, caminando a paso lento por esa desierta callejuela, con Hattori apoyando todo su lado derecho en el cuerpo de Shinichi, quien lo sostenía con una mano por la espalda y la otra por sobre su propio hombro, tomando de esa manera la mano que el moreno le había pasado por el cuello.

-¡Eres un idiota de los grandes, Hattori! –le recriminó después de un largo silencio; su voz tenía cierto tono de reproche, pero sonaba tranquilo-. Un idiota de renombre mundial, ¿lo sabias?

-¡Oye! Ya no me regañes. Sabes bien porqué lo hice… ese niño estaría muerto ahora si yo no hubiese saltado.

Shinichi suspiró pesadamente- Lo sé, Hattori. Tu estúpida acción sirvió de algo –el comentario hizo reír al chico de Osaka, para derivar al silencio una vez más.

Caminando paso a pasito avanzaban. Doblando la calle por la que iban, llegaban al pasaje de Kudo… y quien sabe si era eso la razón por la que andaban tan endemoniadamente lento.

En ningún momento cruzaron miradas, pero era inevitable no ver al otro por el rabillo del ojo, pendientes de las acciones contrarias. La tensión se volvió palpable de repente y los pasos que ya eran lentos, se volvieron más aletargados.

Uno de los dos debía romper la tensión:

-Quiero besarte, Kudo –soltó Heiji, deteniendo el movimiento, y con ello el de su acompañante.

No se miraron. Heiji se mordió el labio inferior. Shinichi retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

-Ya hablamos de eso –dijo Kudo suavemente, como no queriendo alarmarse a si mismo-. Ahora será mejor que lleguemos a mi casa –comenzó la marcha de nuevo, obligando a Heiji a dar un par de pasos-. Las chicas deben estar por llegar también….

Un leve e imprevisto empujoncito desde sus hombros lograron acercar a Shinichi de frente a Heiji. Sus labios se encontraron en un suave roce, cálido, reconfortante. Cerraron sus ojos a la par, disfrutando del momento.

El cielo se mostraba anaranjado y, por lo cerrado de la callejuela, la tenue oscuridad les brindaba una preciosa oportunidad: Heiji ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió sus labios para que su lengua entreabriera la boca del castaño. Shinichi lo hizo de inmediato y recibió a su igual con deseo… mucho deseo que ni siquiera sabia que sentía.

El beso se volvió imperioso y salvaje. Dos pares de manos descontroladas agarraron tela y tocaron piel. Entre empujones golpearon la pared y el que quedó acorralado jadeó ahogadamente en medio de aquel fogoso beso que no dio muestras de detenerse. Se refregaron con impaciencia; sus piernas enredadas ayudaban a la tarea de un roce más directo entre sus miembros semierectos.

Un coche pasó raudo por la calle aledaña al pasaje. El ruido les asustó y se separaron del beso solamente.

Heiji era quien arrinconaba a Shinichi. Por la intima cercanía se lograba escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones, las que chocaban calientes entre si, invitando al contrario a por más.

-Estaba deseando tanto esto –susurró Hattori, besando, mordiendo y arrastrando consigo el labio inferior de Kudo. Apoyaron sus frentes a modo de complicidad.

-Hattori –el chico carraspeó y abrió los ojos-. Habíamos quedado en que… "esto" no se repetiría… y no han pasado ni 8 horas desde que lo hablamos…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si he estado deseando besarte toda la tarde –le dijo muy cerca, con sus narices rozándose- ¿Acaso me negarás que no has sentido lo mismo? ¿Qué no has querido besarme? ¿Qué no has querido tocarme? Que no has querido estar así… conmigo…

Un nuevo beso, húmedo y pasional dirigido por Shinichi, se llevó a cabo en medio de ese callejón, pero se vio interrumpido por un par de señoras que pasaron por la otra calle junto a sus niños… ¡una suerte que no les vieran!

Juntos vieron desaparecer a las señoras conteniendo la respiración, experimentando el miedo de ser descubiertos. Más cuando pasó el susto, Heiji juntó sus bocas una vez más… y luego otra… y otra.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo entre beso y beso-. Es como si… besarte fuera tan… tan…

-Adictivo –sugirió Shinichi, afirmando en realidad.

-Si. Adictivo… -aceptó.

Fue el turno del castaño acorralar al detective del oeste contra la muralla; sin embargo, el brusco giro hizo aparecer una mueca de dolor en él.

-Oh, lo siento, Hattori… había olvidado lo idiota que eres.

Sendos se pusieron a reír del comentario, retomando el rumbo hacia la casa de Kudo.

La puerta no terminaba de cerrarse cuando los muchachos comenzaron a devorarse a besos. A tientas alcanzaron una pared que sostuviera la desbordante pasión que los consumía en el momento. Con los pies lograron sacarse las zapatillas y echarlas a un lado sin el más mínimo cuidado. Shinichi separó las piernas de Heiji con las suyas para rozar con su rodilla la entrepierna del moreno. Éste gimió levemente y se abrazó a los hombros del detective para sostenerse.

-Ahh…auch… -se quejó Hattori entre uno de los tantos besos que se daban.

Shinichi le estaba apretando tanto contra la pared que el dolor del costado se hizo notar con intensidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Kudo se le quedó mirando, preocupado.

-Por supuesto que si –se apresuró a contestarle para ser él el que atrajera al castaño a la posición anterior, para continuar sintiendo el tosco, pero delicioso masaje que recibía su sexo… y ¡Dios! Esos besos…

Kudo acarició con extremo cuidado –esta vez- el maltratado cuerpo de Hattori, esmerándose en hacerle sentir algo muy distinto al dolor que cargaba en todo su lado izquierdo, besándole el cuello y el hombro a través de la aún húmeda ropa.

Se estremeció entre sus brazos y suspiró ásperamente al ser mordido ligeramente en la oreja. Fue allí que Heiji tomó de la nuca a Shinichi y le plantó un beso brusco en la boca.

¡Ding dooong! El sonido del timbre se escuchó con fuerza y claridad por todo el vestíbulo, donde ellos aun estaban desde su llegaba a la casa. Shinichi intentó separarse de Hattori, más éste le retuvo la cabeza con sus manos para que el beso no acabara.

-¡Ha-Hattori! –le regañó, manteniendo una leve sonrisa en los rojos e hinchados labios… no sabiendo en realidad porqué disfrutaba tanto de esa cercanía con su mejor amigo.

El moreno también sonrió. Jadeaba ligeramente y su piel se encontraba media sudada por la intensidad con que lo había tratado Kudo, teniendo cuidado en no provocarle más dolor del que ya sentía. Se había sentido mucho mejor que la pasada noche… ¡Cómo le había gustado este Shinichi!

El inesperado pensamiento lo descolocó y borró su sonrisa de inmediato; sacudió su cabeza y soltó a Shinichi para apoyarse por completo contra el muro, pues sus piernas flaquearon y amenazaron con hacerle caer.

"¿Por qué ese pensamiento?"

-Ve a cambiarte a mi cuarto, Hattori. Yo atenderé a las chicas por mientras… -suspiró, interrumpiendo abruptamente las reflexiones del moreno.

El timbre volvió a sonar dos veces seguidas- Ok –respondió. Una vez que el detective del oeste estuvo al pie de las escaleras volteó hacia Shinichi, el que le estuvo observando con preocupación por su estado-. Acomódate eso –le sugirió en tono de sorna, fijándose en la ropa de Kudo y en su no tan notable "problema"-, no querrás que las chicas se den cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo –le guiñó un ojo en son de burla antes de desaparecer lentamente escaleras arriba.

Mouri y Toyama se veían especialmente lindas esa tarde. Cuando Shinichi les abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar se las quedó mirando embelesado, pero pronto desvió la vista, avergonzado. Luego volvió a mirarlas. Las chicas también lo escrutaron a él con interés.

-¿Pasa algo, Shinichi? –se atrevió Ran a preguntar, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer cuando el chico la miró fijamente. Kazuha río y le codeó en la espalda.

Movió la cabeza, negando- No, nada –dijo al rato, dirigiendo a las muchachas hacia la sala de estar… sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

Minutos más tarde sirvió café y galletas a las invitadas, y les relató con su entusiasmo característico el caso de secuestro que esa mañana había resuelto junto a Heiji. La mención del moreno puso de alguna manera ansiosa a Kazuha, la que comía y bebía casi mecánicamente, hasta que no se pudo resistir a preguntar por el paradero de ese detective ingrato y pesado –según su punto de vista-.

-Está arriba, cambiándose de…

-¡KUDO! –le interrumpió la voz "chillona" de Heiji desde la mitad de las escaleras.

-Jejeje…-río nerviosamente Shinichi, viendo a las chicas con muecas en la cara-. Discúlpenme un minuto, voy y vuelvo.

Salió de la sala y subió un par de escalones hasta alcanzar a Hattori, pasándose uno de sus brazos por el cuello para ayudarle a bajar y llegar a la sala una vez más. Heiji hizo muecas de dolor al sentarse en el sofá en frente a Kazuha y Ran. La primera, al verlo, se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES, TONTO? ¡MANDARTE A CAMBIAR ASÍ Y NO TRAERME! ¡¿ACASO NO PENSASTE EN QUE ESTARÍA ENCANTADA DE VER A RAN Y A KUDO DE NUEVO?

El sermón dejó helados a los tres jóvenes restantes en la sala. Cómicamente de repente pareció que a Kazuha le creció la cabeza y unos dientes en punta se asomaron de su boca mientras escupía fuego… ¡Ejem! Mientras le gritaba.

Heiji parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar…

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TONTO, TONTA? ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE CUANDO DIGO "ESTOY TRABAJANDO", ES PORQUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO? ¡NO SOY TU MAMÁ PARA ESTARTE CARGANDO COMO NIÑA CHIQUITA A DONDE SEA QUE VOY!

¡Qué sorpresa! ¡A Heiji le creció más la cabeza! –Ran y Shinichi se mantuvieron al margen, observando la escena con una gota enorme de sudor en la frente y riendo nerviosamente.

Los gritos continuaron por unos 5 minutos, sin que nadie interviniera. El castaño y Mouri esperaron –tomando café y hablando entre si- el momento en que se cansaran, y así lo hicieron luego: Heiji y Kazuha se sentaron en el mismo sillón dándose la espalda e ignorándose olímpicamente el uno al otro, sabiendo que ya estaba todo dicho.

-Ya estaba bueno de tanto jaleo –reprochó Kudo, ignorándolos a ellos y dirigiéndose a Ran solamente- Y como te decía: intentamos quitarle el niño a Akemi, pero éste es testarudo como no hay "otro" -insinuó, mirando a Heiji-, no quería entregárnoslo, y con todo el movimiento la roca cayó con nosotros….

La narración continuó, captando la atención de Kazuha; ésta y Ran jadearon en sorpresa y miedo cuando el castaño contó que Hattori había saltado al torrente de agua en una estúpida, pero valerosa acción para salvar al niño. Mencionó lo acontecido en la orilla del río, cómo logró sacar al bebé y luego a Heiji justo en el momento que éste se dejaba llevar por la corriente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kazuha se girara hacia Heiji y le saltara encima, abrazándole con fuerza y lloriqueando que le perdonara por gritarle tan injustamente; de paso Hattori se disculpó por gritarle tantas cosas feas que no merecía, con la condición de que le soltase.

Con una Kazuha feliz por la reciente reconciliación, con una Ran resplandeciente de alegría por estar ahí comprobando que Shinichi sí había vuelto por un periodo largo de tiempo…

…los detectives se miraron a los ojos significativamente y sonrieron tranquilos, pues supieron en ese instante que pasara lo que pasara entre ambos, la amistad continuaría firme y crecería con el correr del tiempo…

…pero ¿qué pasará con los sentimientos con respecto al otro?

**¿Fin?**

**¿Será realmente el fin? ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, siendo sincera, solo es para asustarlas (jajaja) porque el fic continúa. **

**PD: quiero hacerles una pregunta muy preguntosa: para el siguiente lemmon ¿Quién quieren que sea el seme (dominante)? Estaré muy al pendiente de sus opiniones. **

**Saludos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de presentar el capitulo, debo advertir que contiene lemmon yaoi explícito. Si no les gusta el yaoi, absténganse de leer… **

**PD: Estoy feliz por aquellas grandísimas lectoras a las que estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo, y por darle una oportunidad a esta categoría, que –pese a no gustarles la pareja al inicio- cambiaron de parecer.**

**Capitulo 8**

Habían transcurrido dos meses y una semana desde la última vez que Kudo y Hattori se vieron; más parecía que solo pasaron segundos desde lo vivido en la habitación del primero. Cada día se veía impregnado de recuerdos; y las noches, de sueños… húmedos. Y aunque intentaran evitar pensar en ello, a veces se sorprendían a si mismos al poner atención en sus pensamientos… puramente normales en adolescentes hormonales.

Hattori, desde Osaka, pensaba constantemente en aquella sensación -tan agradable, cabe destacar- que Shinichi le hizo sentir el día en que había vuelto a casa de éste todo magullado. ¿Es que acaso le había tratado con cariño mientras le besaba? Pues… parecía que si, pero no podía asegurarlo. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto a debatir, sino: ¿qué era aquel sentimiento que tan abruptamente había surgido? ¿Qué era aquel pensamiento que le llenaba la mente por las tardes? ¿Qué trataban de decir esos sueños que a la mañana siguiente le ponían tan cachondo? Al principio, su excitación acababa luego de una ducha con agua fría; pero a medida que transcurrían los días, un buen masaje junto a la ducha lo solucionaba.

Suspirando, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y se disponía a realizar alguna actividad para distraerse por el resto de la tarde.

En Beika, Kudo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Casi todos los días, Ran le llamaba, le proponía salir y él aceptaba. Le resultaba ameno salir junto a ella, su "yo interior" se relajaba en grado sumo y lo pasaban en grande; pero, al volver a su solitario hogar, terminaba anhelando la presencia de Hattori allí, acompañándole, hablando de temas que sólo ellos –como hombres y cómplices- solían tratar, haciéndole reír con solo un comentario fuera de lugar…. Siempre que llegaba a casa, comenzaba la misma línea de razonamiento, y terminaba recostado en su cama, jadeando y tapándose los ojos –avergonzado- con el antebrazo luego de masturbarse, recreando de mil y un maneras posibles la noche que tuvo relaciones con Heiji.

Suspirando, escondía la cara bajo la almohada y se disponía a contar ovejas para tratar de dormir.

Había pasado una nueva semana de intensas reflexiones, de masturbaciones y de osados sueños, y Hattori sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. La mayor parte de la tarde se la pasaba entre suspiros agotados. Kazuha se daba cuenta obviamente, pero decidía siempre al final del día que no debía entrometerse.

Él aspiró profundamente el aire y luego lo soltó con fuerza; tomando el celular entre las manos, marcó un número muy familiar:

-Hola Kudo, habla Hattori.

Del otro lado de la línea, Shinichi soltó un profundo suspiro para tratar de calmarse, pues su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente al escuchar la voz del moreno.

-**"Hola Hattori, es agradable saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?"** –Heiji no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara, como tampoco pudo evitar pensar que su nombre sonaba "muy bien" en labios de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

-Estoy bien, gracias –hubo una pausa algo incómoda- Este… te llamo porque… quería invitarte a pasar unos días en Osaka –Shinichi se quedó callado-. Ya sabes, ¡para comer okonomiyaki! –se apresuró a decirle nervioso-. Muchas veces ha pasado que te invito a comer y al final no podemos porque nos sale algún imprevisto –se excusó-.

-**"Si, siempre pasa lo mismo. Esperemos que esta vez no suceda" **–susurró Shinichi, rezando internamente porque así fuera.

-Cierto. Entonces… ¿puedes venir? –La intención de Heiji no era que su voz sonara tan ansiosa, así que carraspeó y agregó- Puedes invitar a Mouri también. Kazuha estará encantada de verla.

-**"¡Claro! Yo le digo" **–Shinichi se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, reprendiéndose por haber sonado decepcionado sin querer-. **"Pues… nos vemos mañana entonces ¿te viene bien? A eso del mediodía".**

-Vale. A esa hora está bien. Te… -Hattori carraspeó de nuevo y corrigió- Los estaremos esperando.

Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza para si mismos y se despidieron abreviadamente. Shinichi cerró la tapa de su celular y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Heiji, desde el otro lado de Japón, hizo lo mismo.

Después de un largo viaje, Ran salió de la estación de trenes dando ligeros saltos. Estaba emocionada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba Osaka, y estar allí significaba que vería a Kazuha… tenia demasiadas cosas que contarle. Shinichi salió después de ella y la observó sonreír alegremente mientras giraba sobre su eje y miraba hacia el cielo despejado.

La chica se giró hacia él y le jaló del brazo para obligarle a caminar más rápido. Él se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros. Vestía con una polera manga larga color amarilla, encima traía puesta una chaqueta roja sin mangas, y unas zapatillas negras; colgando de su hombro tenia una mochila. Mouri traía un vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros y que le llegaba a la rodilla, en conjunto con unas botas altas color beige, llevando en la mano una pequeña maleta y colgando del brazo una carterita.

Caminaron con relativa calma hasta el lugar de encuentro. Ahí ya les esperaban sus amigos. Kazuha vestía un chaleco gris de cuello en V, una falda corta negra y unas botas grises para combinar. Las chicas, emocionadas como estaban, corrieron hacia el encuentro de la una a la otra y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Shinichi había quedado atrás, pero desde su distancia distinguía sin problemas a Heiji. Éste, sentado en una banca y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar de ella, lucía increíble: camisa roja con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y unas gastadas zapatillas que no desentonaban con el conjunto; y no podía faltar su gorra. El castaño sacudió levemente la cabeza y continuó acercándose, hasta llegar al lado de Hattori, quien se levantó de la banca para saludarle con unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

-Hey Kudo, que gusto verte de nuevo.

-¡Vaya que lo es! Supongo que mejoraste bien de los golpes que te diste la vez pasada –le golpeó con la palma el hombro izquierdo-. Insisto en que eres un idiota.

Ambos rieron despreocupadamente, actuando lo más natural posible; más cuando se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica les atravesó de pies a cabeza.

Las primeras dos horas de estar en Osaka las pasaron frecuentando los sitios turísticos de la ciudad, como la Torre Tsūtenkaku y el Castillo de Osaka (nunca terminaban de ver el auténtico esplendor de dichas estructuras con tranquilidad).

De allí, Kazuha propuso ir al centro comercial. La muchacha le presentó a Ran todas las tiendas recién inauguradas, e inevitablemente compraron como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Como era de esperarse, los detectives tuvieron que cargar con las bolsas después.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde, el grupo tomó asiento frente a un gran mesón de un restaurante. Los chicos, agotadísimos, pusieron las bolsas en el suelo del local justo al lado de sus pies y dejaron caer sus cabezas sobre la mesa; mientras que ellas conversaban acerca de un nuevo estilo de moda.

-¿Ustedes no paran nunca de hablar? –comentó irónico Heiji, más por molestar a Kazuha que otra cosa.

-Si tienes algún problema con eso ¡porqué no lo dices y ya! Me tienes más allá de la coronilla. ¡Te puedes ir al cuerno! – le gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, irritada. Ran de inmediato se hizo de su brazo y la obligó a calmarse.

-Venga ya, Hattori, podrías ser más amable con Toyama de vez en cuando –dijo Shinichi con voz pausada, aun apoyando la cara contra la superficie helada de la mesa. Al minuto se colocó de pie y se excusó con tener que ir al baño.

En los servicios de varones, Shinichi no demoró en hacer sus necesidades, salió del cubículo y fue directo al lavamanos.

-No hay nadie más ¿verdad? –la voz, tan conocida por Kudo, resonó dentro del cuarto. El castaño alzó la vista sin dejar de enjuagarse las manos y sonrió; cerró la llave de paso, se secó las manos frotándose éstas contra la tela del pantalón y miró hacia los cubículos vacíos.

-No hay nadie –respondió de todas maneras, previendo en la mirada de Hattori que eso ya lo sabía-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La interrogante fue absurda, lo sabían ambos. Hattori se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, al tiempo que Shinichi acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Al parecer, los dos estaban deseosos de iniciar un juego, pero una sencilla mirada bastó para comprender que el "juego" tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

-Aunque me cuesta mucho admitirlo… te extrañé –susurró Shinichi, estando a sólo cinco centímetros de Heiji.

El moreno no agregó nada, sólo alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el torso de Shinichi, aprovechando de besarle el cuello con gentileza. Éste último correspondió el abrazo por la cintura del otro y respiró contra su oído. Por el momento… no se atrevieron a más.

El tiempo, relativo a las leyes científicas, se detuvo por unos instantes. Los chicos comenzaron a desviar el movimiento de sus cabezas. Pronto se vieron con una mejilla pegada a la otra, luego las comisuras de sus bocas, y más tarde sus labios en contacto. Se separaron al primer roce y se miraron con los ojos semi-cerrados.

Posteriormente, todo dejó de tener sentido y se entregaron en un beso. Un beso real. Con todo.

Ciertamente, este beso no tenía ninguna diferencia a los que se habían dado antes: en el modo de jugar con sus lenguas, en la manera de morderse los labios, en la forma de apreciar la textura, el sabor, y el calor del otro… todo igual, excepto –tal vez- en lo "especial" que se sintió.

Sin aliento, Shinichi echó hacia atrás la cabeza para separarse un poco. Heiji apoyó la suya contra la puerta y suspiró. A la vez, se observaron y se acercaron de nuevo para posar sus frentes.

-¿Te quedarás en mi casa esta noche?

Tardó en contestar tanto como en abrir los ojos- Si –dijo Kudo.

-¿En mi habitación? –el castaño suspiró, cerró los ojos y susurró contra la boca ajena.

-Si.

Lo que parecía una exageración por parte de Hattori, resultó ser cierto. El okonomiyaki de Osaka era una verdadera delicia, una explosión de sabores exquisitos y muy diferentes a los que se vendían en Tokio, y valían la pena.

El almuerzo, contundente y sabroso, se realizó en un ambiente calmo y lleno de conversaciones agradables –Heiji siguió el consejo de Shinichi de dejar por la paz sus discusiones con Kazuha-. Cuando acabaron, decidieron –por mayoría de votos- pasear por una feria tradicional de la temporada.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas y el grupo, ya cansado, retomó el rumbo hacia la casa de Kazuha, para dejar ahí a las muchachas:

-Disculpa, Heiji, pero no me puedo regresar hoy a mi casa –le explicó-. Encantada aceptaría que Ran se quedara conmigo, pero esta noche… mis padres… -Kazuha se sonrojó violentamente al sólo pensarlo y los jóvenes comprendieron.

-Joo… esta bien. Entonces, tú y Mouri se quedarán en el cuarto de invitados y Kudo en el mío. Hay futones suficientes para todos –le pegó una ojeada rápida a Shinichi y continuó caminando con las manos entrecruzadas en su nuca. Los demás le siguieron sin chistar.

Pasada la medianoche, todos en Osaka dormían… bueno, tal vez no todos.

La luz se encontraba encendida en el cuarto, la televisión también hasta hacia poco… cuando los detectives dejaron de prestarle atención al programa "Deducciones" para concentrarse en besarse mutuamente.

Al principio, tímidos, luego más osados, los chicos trataban de tomar el control. Shinichi se hallaba encima de Heiji, besándole el cuello y mordiendo suavemente su quijada a la par que le toqueteaba -con cierto pudor- su sexo, desprovisto de todo tipo de tela desde la cintura para abajo. Heiji suspiraba pesadamente cada dos segundos y se estremecía cada cinco. Lo disfrutaba, pero…

-Shinichi… la puerta… -logró balbucear el moreno. El aludido volteó la cabeza y vio la puerta entreabierta unos milímetros.

Se levantó con agilidad y cuando se disponía a cerrarla bien, unos ligeros golpecitos los pusieron sobre aviso.

-Hey chicos, ¿podemos pasar? –Shinichi abrió y se asomaron las cabezas de Ran y Kazuha-. Ran trajo una película. Podríamos verla todos juntos, ¿les parece? Nosotras haremos palomitas de maíz mientras ustedes colocan la peli.

Hattori, sentado encorvadamente en medio de la cama y con las manos entre las piernas bajo las mantas, miró a Shinichi un tanto alarmado, pues a él no se le ocurría nada para negarse a la oferta.

-Eh… pues… -balbuceó-. Eh… es que Hattori se siente enfermo del estómago ¿verdad? –Miró primero a las mujeres y luego al susodicho "enfermo"-. Los bollos de arroz que comimos en la feria le sentaron pésimo –Heiji hizo gestos algo exagerados para un simple dolor abdominal.

Ran, siempre tan servicial, se ofreció a llevarle una "agüita" a la recámara para ver si se le pasaba pronto. Heiji se negó. Fue entonces que Kazuha, un poco fastidiada, insistió que le dejaran solo y que Kudo fuese con ellas a ver la película. Éste también se negó, pretextando que como "buen amigo" que era, se quedaría a hacerle compañía.

-Uff… hasta que se fueron –resopló el castaño.

-Te estás acostumbrando a mentir –le hizo saber Hattori con su sonrisa socarrona.

Shinichi se le acercó gateando por la cama –habiendo asegurado bien la puerta y apagado la luz- hasta quedar al frente del otro. Se besaron una vez más.

-Lo sé, no me gusta mentir. Y resulta muy irónico mentir siendo un detective que busca la verdad, pese a quien le pese.

-Shinichi… -Heiji levantó su mano izquierda y con ella acarició la nuca de su amigo; tragó saliva y balbuceó inseguro-, déjame hacer hoy a mi…

Kudo interpretó rápidamente la frase y se estremeció- ¿Te refieres a…?

-A todo. Déjame hacer todo a mi –con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla-. Por favor –sonrojado, tragando duro y sin aliento, Shinichi aceptó, sintiendo que esos suaves roces le revolvían el estómago satisfactoriamente.

Heiji le besó los labios con paciencia, delineando con su lengua los suaves bordes de aquella boca dulce, caliente y seductora.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de piel blanquecina quedó recostado en la cama. Dicha piel, tersa al tacto, se erizaba al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo moreno. Su complexión delgada, pero bien definida, era recorrida por las manos gentiles de Heiji, quien ya no le besaba la boca, sino el cuello y las clavículas que iban quedando al descubierto.

Concentrado, Heiji lamía y succionaba levemente, dejando ligeras marcas en el cuello, mientras sus manos ansiosas desabrochaban los botones del pijama que traía Kudo. Una vez abierto por completo, Heiji torturó los rosados pezones que se le mostraban: uno con sus dedos y el otro con su boca, mordiéndole perezosamente hasta ponerlos erguidos.

El ritmo que imponía Heiji, desesperaba a Shinichi; tan lento y benévolo, casi como si admirase su cuerpo, sólo lograba poner más nervioso al detective del este… y más rojo y jadeante. Avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos para ahogar sus leves gemidos.

-Déjame verte ¿si? –susurró el moreno apartando las manos del otro para reemplazarlas con besos en todo el rostro. Dominó ávidamente su boca y fue correspondido con fervor. Más la boca de Hattori sobre los labios de Shinichi no le distrajo de tocar con sus manos las caderas de éste… y su trasero.

Shinichi dio un respingo ante el gesto, el que consiguió apegar sus pelvis en un delicioso roce, constante y delirante. "Afiebrado", Shinichi desabrochó los botones del pijama de Heiji y tocó su pecho a tientas, reconociendo ese torso con sus sensibles dedos… como si estuviese leyendo "braille".

Extasiado, Heiji se dejó acariciar, deteniendo sus movimientos por unos segundos; pero Shinichi le exigió que volviera a ellos con un vaivén intenso de sus caderas.

Besándose, mordiéndose y arañándose pausadamente entre ellos, se sacaron las camisas de algodón y las dejaron colgando de la cama. Luego Heiji, sentándose en cuclillas sobre la cama, le sugirió a Shinichi que levantara la pelvis para así sacarle el pantalón.

Con una lentitud exasperante, Hattori jaló de la tela, acariciando de paso la piel caliente de su colega, deslizando –entre besos y lamidas- el pantalón por las piernas de Kudo. Una vez fuera la prenda, la dejó caer al suelo y se dedicó a besarle el tobillo de la pierna derecha a Shinichi… con tal devoción… que éste volvió a sonrojarse de forma violenta y a jadear hilarantemente contra la mano que se mordía.

La escena se le antojaba a Shinichi casi como una fantasía irreal. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago parecían crecer con cada sutil roce de los labios hinchados de Heiji. La delicadeza con que era tratado en ese instante le hacia sentir demasiado fuera de órbita. Su respiración alborotada; su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor se agitaba en espasmos de placer y sólo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza mientras Hattori avanzaba con su boca y su intrépida lengua por el interior de su muslo.

-He-Heiji… -gimió ese nombre por primera vez en la noche; el aludido se sintió orgulloso del logro, pues Shinichi estuvo reacio a decirlo- ¿Por qué me tra-tratas así… tan… tan… cariñosamente? –Shinichi no pudo mantener fijos sus ojos en los de Heiji, más agradecía que estuviese oscuro para que así éste no viera lo ruborizado que estaba.

El moreno detuvo su recorrido justo antes de alcanzar con su aliento la entrepierna de Kudo. Sonrió de medio lado a la vez que apoyaba la pierna derecha de Shinichi en su hombro izquierdo y se inclinaba hacia delante para atrapar los labios de su amigo en un furioso beso, que fue respondido con la misma intensidad.

Faltos de aire, se separaron solo un poquito, lo suficiente para observarse.

-No soy un contorsionista, Heiji –le dijo medio en serio, medio en broma, pues su rodilla casi le tocaba la mejilla.

-Mmm… te ves muy bien así –respondió, besándole otra vez con hambre.

-Humm… -Shinichi se mordió el labio, excitado- Contéstame Heiji.

-No preguntes ¿está bien? Sólo relájate y dedícate a sentir… -Heiji movió ligeramente la cadera para acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Shinichi y con ello friccionó el miembro erguido de éste.

Rezongando entre dientes, Shinichi gimió al sentir de nuevo ese rústico movimiento hacia delante. Gimió dentro del beso que Heiji guiaba con gula. De una manera que no podía explicar, esos cambios de actitud en Hattori le eran demasiado atrayentes. No quería que se detuviera y, por la actual circunstancia, dejaría volar sus dudas.

Hattori sintió el impetuoso agarre en su espalda que lo apegaba aun más al cuerpo del castaño; las uñas de Kudo le rasguñaban los hombros y los dientes le mordían sugerentemente la lengua y los labios a la par. Ese beso con mucho de todo se volvía cada vez más salvaje y descontrolado.

Heiji rodeó la pierna levantada de Shinichi con su mano izquierda y con ella tomó el pene tan urgido de atención de su amigo. Él mismo lograba acariciarse un poco, recolocando su hombría entre las nalgas de Shinichi, anticipándose a los hechos.

Embelesado como estaba, Shinichi no dejaba de jadear, besar y morder la boca que tenia en frente; pero de repente se vio interrumpido por unos dedos que se colaron de entre sus dientes. Una clara invitación de Heiji a que los chupara. Y así lo hizo. Los lamió y succionó como si fuesen dulces, manteniendo su mirada empañada en la enardecida del moreno.

La situación, muy morbosa para la increíble mente de Heiji, le excitó aun más. ¡Y esa mirada! Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no correrse. Apartó rápidamente sus dedos de la cavidad bucal y los dirigió sin preámbulos a la entrada de Shinichi. Evidentemente, sus propios dedos le dieron celos de introducirse en esa boca que sólo él hasta ahora había profanado.

Shinichi se arrimó más a Heiji cuando éste metió sus dedos ahí, sintiéndose incómodo, pero no menos excitado. La forma en que los movía dentro de si le resultaba una sensación cautivadora; tanto así que él mismo se vio meneando la pelvis para sentir más de aquel tacto.

-Ahh… estás ansioso… -le gimió Hattori al oído, sin dejar de mover ambas manos sobre sus respectivos lugares. Como única acotación, escuchó un delirante sonido escapar de los labios entreabiertos de Kudo… el cual le sacudió las hormonas agresivamente.

En un, dos por tres le penetró. De una firme y brusca estocada. Y de pura precaución, le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano para ahogar el grito de dolor.

Todos los músculos de Shinichi se contrajeron en fuertes estremecimientos. Apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron. Sentía que se asfixiaba al no poder aspirar aire por la boca que Heiji tapaba, y el aire que entraba por su nariz no le era suficiente para tranquilizarse.

La difícil respiración, entrecortada y casi lastimera, advirtió a Hattori de cuán patán se había comportado. Se reprendió en voz baja –tratando de mantener a raya las deliciosas impresiones que le producía la caliente estreches de ese pasaje- y se dedicó fervientemente a confortarle con mimos cariñosos, tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo.

La pierna derecha se le durmió unos instantes sobre el hombro de Heiji. Podía sentir las dulces caricias que le propinaban los dedos de él en ella, y los ligeros topones –de esos topones anhelantes que el moreno aprendió a darle hace dos meses- en sus mejillas húmedas de sudor y lágrimas.

Lentamente la mano fue reemplazada por esos topones en los labios, que en vez de calmar a Kudo, le pusieron de peor humor. Entre dientes, le gruñó:

-Idiota… ¡mil veces idiota! –se miraron fijamente por unos segundos eternos hasta que Hattori sonrió.

-Si me lo sigues diciendo tantas veces… voy a terminar creyéndomelo –jadeó en medio de sus intentos por mantener la cordura para no arremeter contra Shinichi como un poseso.

"_Sólo un poquito no hará mal" –_pensó Hattori, elevando solo un poco la cadera.

El leve movimiento causó estragos en los nervios de cada detective. Un tipo de corto circuito se disparó de inmediato. Vibraron de los pies a la cabeza. Y Heiji se vio en la "dizque obligación" de sentir ese cosquilleo una vez más; esta vez, tomando en cuenta la necesidad de Shinichi de olvidarse del dolor.

Se movió lento, constante, pero no menos brusco. Su entusiasta personalidad le permitía marcar un ritmo igualitario entre cada embestida, que –pareciese suerte o no- daban en un punto muy sensible dentro de Shinichi, justo a su próstata.

No sabiendo si sujetarse a Heiji o a las sábanas, Shinichi hizo ambas cosas. Su espalda se contorsionaba en una preciosa curva al tiempo que era penetrado con fuerza y tosquedad. Hattori, mientras tanto, mantenía con un firme agarre la pierna del castaño en el aire; la otra pierna se había enrollado hacia un buen tiempo alrededor de su cintura.

Los gemidos suplicantes de los chicos subían de volumen y ya eran muy difíciles de ahogar en el hombro del otro. Los besos sincronizados y pacientes de un principio ya no tenían orden ni concierto. Las mordidas que tan delicadamente se encajaban en los labios, ahora eran erráticas y algo dolorosas… pero nada de eso importaba a esa altura de la noche… en ese cuarto tan caldeado de pasión.

De puro y frenético placer, Shinichi no fue consciente de cuando Hattori se había sentado en la cama junto a él. Estaba a horcajadas encima de Heiji, con las plantas de los pies bien apoyadas en el colchón para subir y bajar en un duro vaivén.

Heiji le sujetaba de los glúteos, los acariciaba intensamente, le besaba los hombros… o más bien los ensalivaba simultáneamente que lamía la saliva que escurría por la comisura de la boca hasta la barbilla de Shinichi. Luego volvían a besarse, a abrazarse apretadamente, a gemir el nombre del ser que tenían entre sus brazos…

…y en el momento de mayor éxtasis casi escapan dos palabras que tanto Shinichi como Heiji sentían, pero que no se atrevían a aceptar.

Aceleraron el movimiento de las penetraciones; Shinichi se llevó una mano a su miembro para estimularlo; Heiji le arañó la espalda a su amigo hacia arriba hasta entrelazar sus dedos en su cabellera castaña. Obligó a Kudo a hundir su lengua en su boca, en un beso profundo. Shinichi le abrazó por el cuello con su mano desocupada y tironeó los cabellos de su nuca para mas rato desordenárselos más de lo que ya estaban.

Y luego… el orgasmo y lo que conlleva. Potente y brutal.

Mantuvieron la posición ahí sentados, abrazándose y exhalando suspiros al oído del de al frente. Una vez recuperado el aliento, se atrevieron a verse a los ojos y dejarse caer por completo en la cama.

-Te voy a matar, Heiji –la voz de Kudo sonó ronca, pero mitigada por hablar contra la piel de la "futura víctima".

Los topones se hicieron presentes y, a éstos, Shinichi correspondió.

-Oh vamos… no te enfades ahora… no arruines el momento… -sonrió.

-Me duele mucho la pierna y ahí atrás… -le espetó con tono ácido.

-Lo siento.

-Oh no, no lo sientes más que yo –le interrumpió Shinichi, acariciándose la nalga derecha.

-¿No recuerdas que también lo sentí la primera vez? –le sacó Hattori en cara, susurrándole contra la mejilla sin ningún tono especial de voz.

-Bu-Bueno… s-si… -titubeó avergonzado-, pero yo lo hice lento… y no de un solo golpe. ¡Estúpido!

-Ya, ya –le calló con sus topones en la boca- Me conoces, Shinichi; sabes que soy un impulsivo sin remedio.

El ceño fruncido que se notaba marcado en la frente de Kudo, desapareció abruptamente. En su lugar, una carcajada serena y limpia llenó el cuarto… y su imagen se grabó en las pupilas de Hattori.

Por otro lado, la expresión alegremente satisfecha de Heiji traspasó como una oleada gigantesca toda lógica desarrollada por Shinichi.

Y por fin comprendieron.

**Uff…. Mi mente se agotó de pensar en tanto lemmon, pero espero que haya valido la pena. **

**Si se preguntan porqué lo dejé así, es porque pienso continuar el fic, y claramente el siguiente capi se puede interpretar bastante bien. **

**¿Opiniones? **

**Bien, ahora contestaré los post: **

**Lady Paper: quedé intrigada ¿Qué es aquello que puedes leer entre líneas? Bueno… sino quieres decirlo, comprendo. Y agradezco que seas así de sincera. La verdad es que tu post me dejó como para adentro. Quedé sin palabras y me emocioné. Solo… gracias. **

**Saori Kudo: al leer tu comentario, me pareció detectar enfado. Espero que esté equivocada. Tal vez no. Realmente pensé en terminar el capitulo como lo puse en el cap anterior; lo pensé mucho y al final me decidí en sólo asustar a las fans (con mucha buena intención). Ojala quedes satisfecha con este cap… y luego con el siguiente. XD**

**Miina Kudo: AQUÍ ESTA EL LEMMON! Y tal como tú opinaste, Heiji es el seme. Ojala te guste… y no te parezca "repulsivo" o no sé…. Alguna reacción negativa. **

**Como he podido comprobar, ha habido una evolución en la opinión de ustedes y ahora les agrada la pareja. Eso me alegra, porque –tal y como dijo Lady Paper- siento que he logrado un triunfo con mi estilo. Ruego que en este cap siga logrando aquello. **

**Saludos!**

11


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Levantarse, vestirse y caminar. Tres acciones cotidianas que no deberían causar molestia o dolor. Más para Shinichi, realizar las tres cosas a la mañana siguiente, le resultó una verdadera osadía.

Ya llevaba puesto el pantalón y se colocaba la camisa del pijama cuando Hattori despertó. Estirándose sobre la cama, se sentó y fijó su mirada en la figura ya vestida.

-¿A dónde vas? –Cuestionó, mirando el reloj sobre la mesita-. Es temprano.

-Lo sé, solo voy al baño –contestó Shinichi, cojeando hacia la puerta.

-Vale, pero no te demores mucho –le dijo irónico el moreno, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Shinichi se le quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos. No le hacia gracia estar "cojo".

-Estando así, me voy a demorar el doble.

Heiji sonrió- Pero vele el lado positivo: lo disfrutaste ¿no? –Kudo prefirió quedarse callado, pero le daba la razón-. Además, caminas como un pollito. Te ves muy tierno –soltó, riéndose entre dientes.

Indignado, el castaño apretó los dientes y le apuntó con la mano acusadoramente- Agradece que estas lejos, sino, te daría la golpiza de tu vida –amenazó antes de abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto. Heiji se quedó recostado, carcajeándose.

Una vez fuera, Kudo caminó lentamente hacia el baño y, antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar la perilla, la voz femenina con acento de kansai de Kazuha le interrumpió:

-¡Por Dios, Kudo! ¿Qué te pasó?

El castaño retuvo el aire por unos segundos- Este… buenos días –saludó cortés- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –sudó una gotita, expectante.

-¡Estás cojeando! –Chilló, pero luego inhaló oxígeno y apretó los dientes- Ya sé. No tienes que decirme nada. Es culpa de Heiji ¿verdad? –Concluyó malhumorada- ¡NOO! ¡Si es que éste me va a oír! Tengo muchas cosas que recriminarle… -y "bla, blá".

Shinichi sudó unas –muchas- gotitas que resbalaron por su frente y sonrió nervioso. ¡Cuánta razón tenia la muchacha, aunque no supiera en qué sentido!

-No, descuida. Fui yo, que medio dormido me levanté, me tropecé y me golpeé con los maderos de la cama en la pierna. Lo más seguro es que me quede un moretón muy feo –suspiró, realmente imaginando los hematomas en la pierna debido al agarre de Hattori.

-Oh. Pues entonces deberías fijarte por dónde caminas ¿ok? –La chica se dio media vuelta para ingresar al cuarto de invitados (cuatro puertas hacia la derecha de la alcoba de Heiji)- ¡Ah! Dile a Heiji que se vista, en media hora estará el desayuno.

Aseado, pero incómodo –demasiado-, Shinichi volvió del baño luego de haber corroborado su suposición.

Al entrar a la habitación, Heiji deshacía la cama y tiraba las sábanas a un cesto de ropa sucia. Se encontraba ya vestido con su pijama, pues al momento que volviera Shinichi, él partiría a ducharse.

-Ahmmm… -titubeó Kudo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo al pasar por el lado de Hattori para sentarse en la cama-. Ya desocupé el baño.

-Ya me di cuenta –balbuceó en tono serio, hincándose frente a Shinichi para acariciarle la pierna derecha.

Minutos después de que Kudo desapareciera de su vista, Heiji decidió levantarse, y al hacerlo dejó al descubierto las sábanas manchadas de sangre y semen combinados. Fue en ese instante que el remordimiento le pesó en la consciencia.

-Lo lamento –Shinichi apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Hattori y le obligó a inclinarse más hacia delante, hasta que sus cabezas toparon delicadamente-. Lo lamento en serio.

Suspiraron a la vez y sus alientos se rozaron por la cercanía. Allí, agachado, Heiji comenzó a remangar la tela del pantalón para dejar al descubierto las huellas –sus propias huellas- amoratadas en la lechosa piel de Shinichi. Se notaban perfectamente las marcas de sus dedos bajo la rodilla y en el interior de su muslo. La culpabilidad creció.

-¡Maldita sea! Yo… -el moreno se mordió el labio, impotente-, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname –rogó él, y Kudo le acarició el cabello para llamar su atención.

-No es para tanto, hombre –le sonrió-. Después de todo, lo disfruté… mucho –se obligó a soltar, costándole trabajo reconocerlo.

-¿De veras? –Hattori le miró a los ojos con una leve sonrisa bailando en los labios.

-Deliré, Heiji. Estaba… -Shinichi se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la sensación-, estaba… delirando de placer –le susurró muy cerca de la boca, entrecortándosele la respiración-. ¿No te basta con eso?

Heiji sonrió aún más y se disponía a besarlo apasionadamente… cuando unos golpes secos chocaron contra la madera. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Mouri comunicó que el desayuno estaba listo y que podían bajar a comer.

Demoraron media hora en bajar y llegar a la cocina. Kazuha miró indiferente a Heiji, mientras que Ran, con muy buen humor, saludó a ambos chicos con una sonrisa.

Se sirvieron café y tostadas con mantequilla. Por el momento, algo ligero, pues saldrían a comer afuera más rato.

Salieron de la casa con dirección al parque de diversiones de Osaka. En éste había una larga cola para comprar las entradas y adentro del recinto había tantas personas que uno podría perderse en medio. De las atracciones se escuchaban los gritos desenfrenados de chicas, las manos alzadas de los hombres; al bajar de algún juego girador, algunos terminaban devolviendo el desayuno en un basurero o simplemente quedaban tan mareados que debían sujetarse de un pilar. Pero nada de ello quitaba las ganas de seguir subiéndose al mismo juego una y otra vez.

La incomodidad aún persistía en Shinichi, pero no tan arraigada como en la mañana. El dolor de la pierna de a poco comenzaba a menguar y su sentido del humor había subido como la leche hervida. Es más, se la pasaba riendo y tirando bromas en doble sentido junto a Heiji, obviamente que solo ellos entendían.

A medida que se adentraban en el parque, se iban subiendo a cuanto juego les pareciera divertido.

La mayoría de las veces Ran se sentaba al lado de Shinichi, y Kazuha junto a Heiji. Era como si ellas supieran del secreto que los chicos compartían, y por eso no se les despegaban.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Ambas habían estado conversando, largo y tendido, la noche anterior. Luego de la visita que les habían hecho a la habitación, no tuvieron ganas de ver la película que prometía un buen rato de entretención. Se acostaron juntas, mirando hacia el techo y con sus cabezas topándose, dispuestas a hablar:

_*Flash Back*_

-Heiji ha estado muy extraño todos estos días –comentó suavemente Kazuha, jugando con su coleta-. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan… tan… no sé… -medió el silencio-, ensimismado, supongo. Perdido -concluyó.

-Mmm… no eres la única en notar algo raro. Yo… -la castaña hizo una pausa, tomó aire y siguió- he tomado la decisión de confesarle mis sentimientos a Shinichi, pero él… -suspiró- pareciese ignorarme. Hemos salido mucho en estos meses, y he tenido muchas oportunidades, pero si no me interrumpe una cosa… ¡es la otra! Y si no es un factor ajeno a nosotros, entonces es él mismo el que me interrumpe… hablando de Hattori.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta- También sucede con Heiji, ¡que pasa hablando de Kudo!-la chica de coleta miró a la otra- Te admiro, Ran –se sinceró Kazuha-. No sé si yo, en algún momento, pueda declararme a Heiji –ambas suspiraron a la vez-. No entiendo cómo me enamoré de ese detective de pacotilla, si me trata tan mal a veces: me insulta, me grita y me hace sentir que soy un estorbo cuando trata un caso.

-Insisto: no eres la única.

-Ran –pronunció Kazuha con determinación, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amiga-, hagámoslo. Aprovechemos el día de mañana en el parque para confesarnos.

La castaña también se sentó- Sí. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que, de una vez por todas, se enteren de nuestros sentimientos.

Antes de darse las manos, ambas murmuraron: "Mañana será el día"

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Kazuha, en ningún mísero segundo, se soltó del brazo de Hattori, quien ya se hallaba más que incómodo con el comportamiento tan "cariñoso" que la muchacha le prodigaba.

Ran, aparentando naturalidad, se pasaba jaloneando a Shinichi de un lado a otro, tanto así que terminaron perdiendo a la pareja de Osaka entre la multitud, de esa manera Shinichi debía –sí o sí- subirse con ella a las atracciones.

Hattori, en muy poco tiempo pudo darse cuenta de la situación y, pretextando que los del este iban a perderse, trató de llamar a Kudo por el móvil. Kazuha se lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Ah noo! Déjalos en paz de una vez –exclamó la muchacha, cerrando el aparato y entregándoselo de nuevo a su dueño-. Será bueno que estén un rato a solas.

Sin más que decir, Kazuha continuó caminando y se ubicó en la fila de un juego: la rueda de la fortuna. A Heiji no le quedó más alternativa que seguirla.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la fila para la montaña rusa más grande del parque –al otro lado de éste-, Shinichi se desvivía contándole a Ran un nuevo caso que tuvo que resolver junto al Inspector Megure. Ella suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado.

¡Siempre era lo mismo! Estaba claro que Shinichi nunca cambiaría. Sin embargo, ella quería deshacer esa rutina en la que se había convertido su vida con el castaño. Odiaba –y a la vez era lo que más amaba- las eternas peroratas que su amigo daba con tanto ahínco… y ella sin darse por enterada. Luego de un tiempo, aprendió a "ignorar" el monólogo cuando se trataba de un caso policial.

Molesta por no poder hacer nada, Ran se giró para observar de frente a Shinichi. Fijamente. Y por su intento de ponerle atención, sólo fijó su vista en los labios del castaño, que se movían incesantemente, pero que no emitían sonido alguno ya para Ran. De repente, la chica se vio pensado cómo se sentiría besarlo. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Qué diría Shinichi? Y la pregunta más importante, por supuesto, ¿Sería la forma correcta de confesársele? Ciertamente, no lo sabía, pero hubiera sido una buena forma de acallarlo.

En su fuero interno se desataba una lucha decisiva que el encargado del juego, inconscientemente, interrumpió al hacerlos pasar al carro.

Una vez el juego dio comienzo a su ronda, Ran tomó la mano de Shinichi y se aferró a ella hasta pasado el minuto de su duración. Lo que desconocía Shinichi es que si Ran le tomaba la mano y cerraba sus ojos no era por la sensación de adrenalina-miedo que causaba la montaña rusa, sino por estar cerca de él.

Veinte metros más arriba, Kazuha y Heiji discutían como les era acostumbrado.

Apenas subieron a uno de los compartimientos de la rueda, Hattori empezó a relatar cuándo y cómo había conocido a Kudo… como si Kazuha no se supiera esa historia tan gastada.

He ahí el motivo de la disputa.

-¡Basta ya, Heiji! –Le gritó, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas-. Estoy aburrida de ti y de tus estúpidos casos. ¿Es que no comprendes que por un día… ¡un sólo maldito día! Quiero que me pongas atención a mí?

Se fue de la lengua y Kazuha lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Soltaría de una vez lo que se había guardado todos esos años.

-Siempre te he amado, Heiji –la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa-. Yo te amo… y tú pareces no darte cuenta de todo lo que hago por ti –suspiró, dejando escapar las lágrimas-. Nos pasamos peleando, me pasas insultando, y yo paso mi vida entera tratando de comprenderte… de estar ahí cuando me necesites… -tragó saliva, fijando su mirada al suelo-, y tú… tú ni las gracias me das –reclamó, dolida y furiosa.

-Kazuha… -balbuceó sorprendido.

-Esto no debía de ser así –comentó en voz baja, ya más calmada, aún sin levantar la vista-. ¿Me quieres siquiera un poco, Heiji?

-Kazu… -se limitó a decir, sopesando sus palabras-, claro que te quiero –la chica abrió grande los ojos hacia Hattori, sintiendo las mejillas rojas y su corazón latiendo desaforadamente-, y lo que más me gusta de estar contigo son estas ridículas peleas –rió sin gracia, luego le miró serio-. Agradezco tus sentimientos, es muy bello de tu parte, pero… -suspiró, tensándose al recordar- no puedo corresponderte aún.

Kazuha se sintió fatal. No podía creer que él le hubiese dicho eso así sin más. Tan descaradamente. Se volteó sobre su eje y le dio la espalda al moreno, el que se apresuró a agregar:

-Quiero decir… que no puedo… -se calló, sabiendo que era un cero a la izquierda con esas cosas-. Mira Kazu, lo que trato de decir es que… este… -no podía decirle "tengo una relación de sexo con Kudo y creo que siento algo más". No.

-No te molestes en explicarme –le paró, sollozando más-. No sientes nada por mí y eso está más que claro….

-¡Te equivocas! –Le interrumpió, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros hundidos de la chica-. Yo… debo aclarar algo antes, algo que me tiene confundido –"_y mucho" _se agregó internamente.

Con brusquedad, Kazuha se volteó y se aferró con cierto desespero a la chaqueta de él- ¿Y qué es? –exigió, tratando de sonar demandante, pero sin lograrlo, el sollozo se lo impedía.

Al no sacarle nada de información, le soltó y se sentó en la silla que poseía el compartimiento del juego. Impotente, cerró las manos en un puño sobre su regazo, con el flequillo de cabello cubriendo sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

-Esta bien –dijo y, al momento en que el compartimiento abrió sus puertas, salió corriendo, sin importarle tropezar y empujar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Heiji salió corriendo tras ella, perdiéndola pronto de vista.

Habiéndose subido a un par de juegos más, los jóvenes del este de Japón decidieron pasear por el parque.

Padres y niños revoloteaban por todos lados, comiendo helados o tomando bebidas, lo necesario para refrescarse. Grupos de adolescentes planeando el almuerzo o haciendo filas. Era todo tan diverso y agradable.

Sobre la marcha, Ran disponía de variados temas, algunos más entretenidos que otros, pero que les ayudaron a pasar el tiempo más rápido. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegaron a una pileta bastante parecida a la que ellos conocían en Beika. Esa tan especial que en un par de ocasiones les envolvió con sus chorros de agua y luz a cierta hora específica.

Ran suspiró al recordarlo.

Se detuvieron frente a la fuente, la que lanzaba chorritos espesos o delgados de agua hacia el cielo despegado que, con la iluminación directa del sol, creaba un perfecto mini-arco iris.

-Shinichi –pronunció Ran con cuidado, debatiéndose en qué hacer primero. Dos opciones: la primera más larga y penosa que la segunda, más directa. Optó por la segunda.

Al momento de voltearse a ella, Shinichi fue sorprendido por unos brazos que se abrazaron a su cuello y por los labios tan cálidos y suaves de la castaña sobre los suyos. No hubo reacción de su parte.

Heiji corrió bastante y, pese a que se sentía muy cansado, prefería seguir corriendo para encontrar a Kazuha. Temía que la chica hiciese algo estúpido solo por el hecho de no pensar coherentemente por su estado desolado.

Casi había recorrido todo el parque. A veces, por la prisa, llamaba por "Kazuha" a cualquier chica que se le pareciese de espaldas o de perfil, pero al momento de tomarlas del brazo se disculpaba por la equivocación.

Faltándole el aire se detuvo, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y aspirando grandes bocanadas. Por su visión periférica distinguió una fuente de agua cristalina, y más allá de ésta la silueta inconfundible de Kudo… y Ran abrazándose a él y besándole.

No vieron a Heiji, puesto que éste se hallaba tras la fuente. Más el moreno, observando la escena, sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, un retortijón en el estómago particularmente incómodo.

-Pero es mejor así –se dijo Hattori en voz baja, un susurro al viento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a correr… a modo de distracción esta vez.

Ran bajó sus brazos, teniendo la precaución de acariciar en el proceso los hombros y el pecho de Kudo, hasta el borde de la chaqueta. Suspiró al instante de separarse.

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos, pero Ran hubiese preferido que fueran horas. Fantasear con besar a Shinichi no se comparaba en nada ¡NADA! A besarlo de verdad.

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, la expresión de Shinichi no le satisfizo. Él mantenía la mirada perdida, quizás por la tremenda sorpresa que debió causarle, así que decidió mejor disculparse y aclarar los hechos:

-L-lo lamento Shinichi, esto… -inhaló oxígeno, reuniendo coraje-. Sé que fue precipitado hacerlo de esta manera, pero necesito decirte que yo… que yo… -le tembló el labio inferior al tratar de nombrar el sentimiento- te amo –balbuceó, mirando directamente a Shinichi es busca de una respuesta.

El castaño desvió la mirada casi de inmediato. ¿Por qué todas las sorpresas se le venían de golpe? Dios debía de estarle castigando por mentir tanto. Esa era su única explicación, pues si Ran se le hubiese confesado 3 meses atrás él no había demorado en aceptar y corresponderle a la chica. Ahora todo su mundo estaba confuso, pendiendo de un fino hilo en dónde se encontraba haciendo equilibrio, con tal de no caer a ningún lado en específico.

-¿Sabes Shinichi? –Se hizo notar Ran, luego de unos minutos de silencio- Yo no sé… lo que sientes por mí. A veces me da la impresión de que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, pero… -desvió la vista al suelo- luego me digo que son imaginaciones mías, dudo de tus palabras, porque estuviste lejos por tanto tiempo… y… -sonrió con pesar, puesto que nada de lo que decía tenia sentido, así que suspiró hondamente-. Quiero escucharlo, Shinichi. Dime si sientes algo por mí.

Se quedó callado, sin poder tomar una decisión. Fue entonces que el alivio volvió a su ser cuando Ran atendió una llamada.

-Kazu, ¿qué sucede? –Contestó- ¿Cómo? –Ran se volteó para así no ver a Shinichi, lo de Kazuha le llenó de angustia- Amiga, ¡no te muevas de ahí! ¡Espérame! Voy a buscarte. ¡Espérame ahí! –fue su ultima frase antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasó? –se atrevió a cuestionar el castaño.

-Ehh… -la castaña se rascó la nuca, nerviosa- Lo siento, Shinichi, pero Kazuha me necesita ahora por… cosas de chicas -completó. ¡Qué horrible excusa!-. ¿Podrías llamar a Hattori? Kazu se alejó de él y debe estar buscándola… ¡dile que yo estaré con ella! –gritó, alejándose rápidamente de la fuente.

Kudo suspiró. Llamar a Heiji… era lo menos que quería hacer luego de… besarse con Ran. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando seriamente que el suspirar tanto se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

**Continúa el fic! NO ME MATEN! Lo más seguro es que no estaba en la mente de nadie que las chicas se confesaran XD compliqué todo! Y aunque sé que ustedes desearían que este cap fuese más largo, decidí que tenía que cortarlo aquí… para que el siguiente sea -de lleno- puramente…. Etto… mejor no lo dijo :B para que sea sorpresa.**

**Responderé sus reviews: **

**Miina Kudo: me alegró demasiado el saber que el lemmon fue de tu agrado :D sobretodo que Shin se sintiese avergonzado y Heiji todo un bruto jajaja XD. Espero que ya para el capitulo 10 Shin te convenza jejeje. **

**Detective Reivil: Gracias por pasarte a leer esta locura mía, y también por alabar mi estilo :D me hace ilusión que sigas leyéndome. Y por supuesto, el HeixShin es una pareja increíblemente candente. Amo a las parejas de la serie, pero adoro el yaoi de ellos más que a nada. **

**Saori Kudo: las amenazas de Ran y Kazuha seguirán asechando… como te habrás dado cuenta, pero ya para el siguiente cap, abordaré sentimientos ;) espero que esta vez sea "convencible" el papel de Shinichi. **

**Arjuy: gracias por leer, por dejarme tu hermoso review y por seguir atenta a mi fic (jeje eso espero). Me halaga y emociona mucho el saber que mi estilo logra tanto –me atrevo a decir- pues si antes no llamaba la atención este género en DC, ahora sí lo hace :D y me siento bien :D**

**Gracias a todas por escribirme y leer! No tardo con el cap 10, lo juro por como me llamo "Pervertida yaoista" **

**Bye! **

9


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLIIII! Uyyy! Sé que demoré una eternidad en este capitulo, pero aquí lo dejo! Al fin! **

**Advertencia: Detective Conan no me pertenece, etc etc…, lemon yaoi (****sexo explícito chico/chico, ¡aclaro!****) y capitulo final.**

**Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado. Y agradezco los reviews que he recibido como también agradezco de antemano los reviews que recibiré :D saben que me alegra demasiado saber la opinión de mis lectoras, quiero saber qué piensan, sienten y si les es de su gusto el final de este fic que me ha entretenido escribir y compartir.**

**Saludos!**

**Y a leer! :D **

**Capitulo 10 **

_**Kudo suspiró. Llamar a Heiji… era lo menos que quería hacer luego de… besarse con Ran. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando seriamente que el suspirar tanto se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.**_

Marcó el número del moreno y esperó a que contestara— Heiji —pronunció, más cuando le llegó la voz de éste se puso a sonreír–. ¿Kazuha se te perdió, no?

—**Ah… si** —gruñó entre molesto y apenado porque Shinichi lo supiera— **¿Cómo te enteraste? **

—Llamó a Ran hace un momento y se fue a encontrar con ella.

—**¡Vaya, qué alivio!** —exclamó Hattori, soltando el aire contenido—. **Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle y…. **

—Ah si… bueno… —interrumpió Kudo, incómodo— Lo más conveniente es dejarlas a solas, para que conversen a gusto ¿no crees? —Heiji contestó afirmativamente—. Lo más sensato que podemos hacer es volver a tu casa.

—**Vale, encontrémonos a la salida del parque **—se escuchó quedito decir de Hattori, Shinichi se estremeció.

—Te veo al rato entonces —se despidió el castaño, dirigiéndose ya a dicho lugar.

No tardaron en encontrarse y caminar con rumbo fijo hacia la casa de Hattori. El silencio que mantenían era tenso, desagradable, algo que en ellos nunca se había provocado. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Heiji fue verificar si las chicas o sus padres habían llegado.

—Creo que estamos solos —murmuró el dueño de casa, algo inquieto.

—Hmm —recibió en respuesta.

La tensión seguía tan palpable como antes, sino es que más. Shinichi se fue a la cocina, pretextando que tenía sed, sólo para alejarse de Heiji y no verle a la cara.

Mientras bebía de su vaso con agua, el castaño se puso a recordar el momento en que miró a Ran por primera vez luego de acostarse con Heiji. No había sido tan duro y vergonzoso como lo hubo imaginado, ¡es más!, se había sentido aliviado y nunca se preguntó porqué. Ahora que Ran le había besado… el hecho de ver a Heiji se le hacia excesivamente embarazoso. ¡O quien sabe! Ya a esas alturas, él no sabia en qué pensar o qué sentir.

Se tomó el agua de un trago largo, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se quedó apoyado en éste, mirando hacia la tubería, pero en realidad sin verla. Odiaba sentirse confundido, frustrado por no obtener las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Y entonces, como si de un fantasma se tratara, Hattori apareció tras él, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Shinichi y apegando su pecho a la espalda de este último. Respiró sobre su oído, y éste se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Heiji a la vez que apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del castaño.

—¿Qué pasa? —remedó Shinichi, medio sonriendo, pero sin gracia—. Ran me besó, eso pasa —se atrevió a contestarle, suspirando.

—Lo sé —al escucharle, Shinichi se quedó sin aire—, los vi —continuó Heiji, dándole a Shinichi el suficiente espacio para que volteara entre sus brazos.

Se miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir o con qué llenar el ambiente. Hablar de repente se hizo demasiado difícil, no sólo para Shinichi, Heiji tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

—¡Quita esa cara Shinichi! —reprochó, tratando de sonreírle para aminorar la situación—. Es lo que siempre has querido y está bien.

—¿Cómo puede estar bien? Dime Heiji ¿cómo puede estar bien? Si yo… —bajó la mirada y arrugó la frente, sintiéndose más frustrado todavía.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sin mover siquiera un músculo del sitio donde estaban. Por una extraña y desconocida razón —bueno, quizás ya no tan desconocida— estar el uno cerca del otro cambiaba todo punto de vista, de uno malo a otro más positivo por ejemplo.

Shinichi, luego de mucho meditar en tan corto lapso de tiempo, se atrevió a apoyar su frente en el hombro ajeno. La cabeza comenzaba a pesarle demasiado, a dolerle, y sentía que si trataba de modular, las palabras se le atorarían en la garganta y morirían en un balbuceo sin sentido.

Heiji optó por envolverle en un abrazo suave, fácilmente quebrantable si Shinichi se sentía incómodo, pero se sintió reconfortado cuando las manos del castaño se posaron suavemente también sobre su cintura.

—No puede estar bien que Ran me bese y… que sólo recuerde el primer beso que me diste tú —susurró.

Dicha confesión, inesperada, sólo logró hacer que Heiji soltara una risa casi histérica, algo que claramente sobresaltó a Shinichi y que lo puso a pensar si estuvo bien decirle aquello.

—¡Qué estúpido soy! Debí suponer tu reacción y quedarme callado —Shinichi se zafó del abrazo y caminó un par de pasos hasta posarse en el borde de la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

—No, no —negó Heiji, recuperando la compostura y siguiéndole hasta apoyarse él en el cuerpo del detective del Este, abrazándole como antes y siendo correspondido—. Lo lamento ¿vale?, pero… ¿en verdad recordaste ese beso mientras…?

—Si —suspiró cansino, interrumpiendo la pregunta para evitar sonrojarse—. Bueno… es difícil de olvidar el momento en que me besaste a la fuerza… —comentó sonriendo mientras veía el rubor en las mejillas de Hattori debido al bochorno.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Heiji, dándole un ligero empujón y separándose de Shinichi para apoyarse en el mueble frente a la mesa, luciendo aparentemente "ofendido"— No te quejaste demasiado después…

—Cierto —admitió el castaño, sonriendo al igual que Heiji, más luego se puso serio—. Pero estoy hablando en serio… lo que dije es cierto… —susurró Shinichi, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

La mirada de Heiji se suavizó— Te creo. Me pasó algo parecido cuando Kazuha se me declaró… —confesó, aunque Shinichi no se vio sorprendido cuando se lo dijo—. Soy un idiota ¿no?

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que huyera de ti?

—Que no podía corresponderle…

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido Shinichi esta vez, queriendo golpearle— ¡Cómo tan idiota, no puedes decirle eso a una chica!

—Déjame terminar la frase y luego crucifícame ¿ok? —conteniéndose, el castaño suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara—. Le dije que estoy agradecido por sus sentimientos, que en verdad los valoro, pero que no podía corresponderle a menos que aclare algo que me tiene confundido.

—Yo —aseveró Kudo, sintiendo un agudo pinchazo en el pecho.

—Sí, tú —continuó Heiji, acercándose a Shinichi de nueva cuenta hasta no dejarle escapatoria—. Me gustas mucho. No sé desde cuando. Puede que me gustes desde "esa" noche, la noche más larga de mi vida, o desde que te conocí. Ambas opciones me agradan demasiado.

Por la cercanía, Shinichi hiperventiló. Se olvidó de respirar por un instante corto, mientras observaba cómo Heiji se le acercaba, ponía las manos sobre su cadera, apegándose a su cuerpo tembloroso por los estragos que causaron aquellas palabras tan llenas de afecto.

—En realidad… ¿q-qué sientes cu-cuando… —_¡estoy titubeando por amor de Dios!_— …estas así… co-conmigo? —el sólo formular la pregunta se le hizo complicado ¿cómo actuaría cuando Heiji le contestara?

—Me estremezco. De pies a cabeza —le susurró apenas con un hilo de voz mientras le acorralaba entre sus brazos—. Me es muy cómodo y agradable estar así…. Tenerte aquí, tan cerca, logrando ver la profundidad de tus ojos a tan corta distancia. Sentir tu aliento chocar con el mío mientras conversamos en suaves murmullos… rozando de paso nuestros labios —dijo e hizo a la par, logrando que Shinichi experimentara lo mismo que Heiji—. Es tan alucinante….

La respiración de ambos se aceleró con sólo el roce de sus narices y sus bocas, tan cercanas, tan anhelantes de probarse mutuamente… pero Hattori se liberó del trance en el que estaba cayendo para alejarse de inmediato del castaño, como si éste quemara, pero para disimularlo agregó:

—…Pero no podía decirle eso a Kazuha ¿no crees? Se hubiese infartado de la pura impresión.

Shinichi estuvo a punto de infartarse con eso también. El que le dejara con las ganas "a flor de piel" no le había gustado para nada.

—Heiji —llamó, con un tono de voz casi amenazante—, no vuelvas a hacerlo —advirtió, acercándose raudo al moreno para así tomarle desprevenido.

El castaño le tomó de la nuca con ambas manos, en un agarre firme y decidido, que mantuvo al desconcertado Hattori más que paralizado, analizando de forma rápida todos los posibles actos que con ello podía hacer:

1.- Golpearle la cabeza contra la pared y noquearle.

De hecho, podría comprender a Shinichi si lo hiciera, él también quería golpearse por desperdiciar el preciado momento anterior. _Idiota_.

2.- Ahorcarle a mano limpia.

Factible.

3.- Fulminarle con la mirada.

Esto… menos probable, pero entra en la lista de todos modos, o…

Kudo le besó, fuerte, pasional, un choque brusco de labios, dientes y lengua.

_4.- Be-sar-le. _

Se sintió estremecer al sentirse tan dominado, por no haber previsto esa posibilidad siquiera.

Pero no se quejó. Hattori se dejó hacer sin problemas, siendo empujado contra la mesada de la cocina. No le importó mucho el haberse golpeado la espalda en el proceso, pues se sintió desbordado de emociones que le hicieron olvidarse de ello al instante.

El castaño tuvo que separarse forzosamente del otro al quedarse sin aire. Ya para ese entonces, Heiji le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y Shinichi también hizo lo mismo, reposando del intenso contacto mantenido.

—Esto no está bien —balbuceó débilmente Shinichi, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Hattori, como hacia rato atrás.

—¿Por qué no está bien? —cuestionó el moreno, bastante desconcertado y hasta cierto punto molesto.

—Según lo que está escrito en la Biblia, Dios creó a la mujer para que le hiciese compañía al hombre, para ser fecundos y que multiplicaran el género humano… —Kudo hizo una pausa algo extensa, suspirando a ratos, aferrándose a la camisa de su colega—. No es natural que dos personas del mismo sexo sientan… lo que nosotros sentimos…

Hattori se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando el significado de dichas palabras, pero —siendo él de una perspectiva algo diferente a la de Shinichi— contestó:

—¿A quién le importa eso ahora? Estamos en el siglo XXI —dijo como si eso lo explicase todo—, mucha gente es homosexual, muchas más personas apoyan este tipo de orientación, sabes que hay leyes que les permiten casarse… ¿Por qué lo que hay entre nosotros está mal si se siente tan bien?

Shinichi levantó la mirada y observó la determinación en los ojos verdes de su amigo, de su colega, por el cual comenzaba a sentir cosas muy parecidas —y quizás más intensas— de las que sentía por Ran Mouri.

—No me di cuenta cuando me convertí en homosexual, ni tú tampoco al parecer, sólo sucedió esa noche… ambos disfrutamos de esto ¿Por qué debe de estar mal? Explícame Shinichi… ¿Por qué? —suplicó con calma Heiji, sujetándole de los hombros.

—Por las chicas ¿no te parece poco? —replicó el castaño—. Toda mi vida he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga, de su carácter noble, de su enorme corazón, tan preocupado por todos los que la rodean… ¿Qué crees que dirá ella cuando sepa que tengo sexo contigo? ¿Felicitarme? No Heiji —negó con la cabeza, siempre mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Crees que Kazuha se sentirá orgullosa de ti al aceptar, tú, que eres gay? —nuevamente Shinichi movió la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Crees que es muy fácil para mí aceptar "esto" que estoy sintiendo por ti? —con un movimiento mecánico Shinichi tomó las manos de Heiji entre las suyas y las ubicó sobre su pecho… el corazón de Shinichi palpitaba fuerte y velozmente, a veces dando tumbos irregulares, pero igual de violentos.

Hattori cerró los ojos y se concentró sólo en el tacto que sus manos mantenían en el pecho del otro detective, tratando de congeniar ese pálpito con el suyo propio, igual de acelerado.

—Kazuha es tan importante para ti como Ran lo es para mí… no podemos causarles daño con esto… —concluyó Kudo, cabizbajo.

—¿Quieres terminar? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos al fin.

—¿Terminar, con qué? —subió la voz el muchacho de Beika, alejándose sólo un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantando los brazos en un gesto de escepticismo— ¡Lo que tenemos ni siquiera tiene nombre! ¿Cómo vamos a terminar con algo que ni siquiera sabemos qué es?

La incómoda tensión se volvió a instalar entre ellos, los que se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo indefinido, ambos viendo hacia lados contrarios… sabiendo que si se enfrentaban, el dolor que les produciría verse a los ojos sería permanente…

Porque se querían mutuamente…

Porque los "síntomas" que presentaban al hallarse juntos reflejaban —más allá de la amistad, más allá del cariño fraternal— un amor… ¿enfermizo?

_No. No tenía porqué ser así… _

—El hecho de que lo nuestro no tenga nombre, no significa que sea menos importante, o que no exista… porque claramente "esto" existe —enfatizó el moreno, atreviéndose a encarar a Shinichi; éste se le quedó mirando fijo, comprendiendo de inmediato el sentido que Heiji quería darle a sus palabras—. Opino que no es necesario nombrar lo que tenemos, porque podríamos errar ¿No crees?

—Sí.

—Y "esto" no es solo sexo —Heiji se acercó un poco al castaño, sin tocarle—. Nosotros no solo tenemos sexo… porque incluimos algo más cuando lo hacemos…

—Cierto. "Algo" que no hemos definido aún, pero que sentimos….

—Aja —convino el chico de Osaka—. Aún siendo consciente de eso ¿quieres terminar? —volvió a interrogar con un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso sería lo mejor. Lo correcto —respondió Kudo, observando con interés las cerámicas marmóreas del piso, apretando los puños y sintiendo de repente un desagradable vacío en el estómago.

Hattori se volteó, dispuesto a salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. No quería parecer débil frente al que fue, es y siempre será su rival en las deducciones; pero al que a la vez ¡quería tanto! ¿Cómo alejarte de la persona en la que le has confiado tu vida en algunas ocasiones? ¿Cómo puedes apartarte de esa persona que con sólo un beso puede enloquecerte? Él había enloquecido desde la primera vez que probó los labios de Shinichi… y ahora sería una tortura no volver a besarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

El segundo que Hattori demoró en girar, Shinichi lo sintió como una hora. Todo, absolutamente todo recuerdo de Heiji junto a él le golpeó la cabeza. Aún no se aclaraba, estaba confundido todavía, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, y quedarse parado en medio de la cocina no era una opción. Más sabía que si había algo seguro era…

—Pero… —con la voz ligeramente enrarecida, Shinichi tomó de la muñeca a Heiji para que se detuviera—, yo… —carraspeó y miró al suelo, avergonzado—, yo… ahora… yo no me veo con la fuerza suficiente para… pa-para dejarte ir… —tartamudeó con dificultad; Heiji, sin poder creérselo, sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia Shinichi—. Lamento lo que dije. En realidad a mi me da lo mismo si lo nuestro no tiene un nombre… sólo sé que "esto" existe y que… me hace sentir bien.

El agarre que Shinichi mantenía sobre la muñeca derecha de Hattori aflojó, y como si no quisiera la cosa, entrelazó sus dedos a los morenos. Acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano y se quedó mirando cómo es que sus manos unidas de esa manera se veían tan "jodidamente" bien… como si encajasen justo para una perfecta y armoniosa complementación.

Heiji también observaba su mano y la otra, pero no tardó mucho para levantar la vista hacia el rostro pálido de Shinichi, el que se veía sumamente concentrado. Sonrió para Shinichi cuando éste le volvió a ver.

—He sido un completo imbécil al tratar de negar esto. También me gustas, y… ahora no sé que debería estar bien o mal entre nosotros, porque de repente siento como si esto fuera lo "correcto" —se sinceró el castaño con total fluidez.

—También lo siento así —comentó Heiji sonriendo, apretando más el agarre entre sus manos enlazadas porque le gustaba cómo se sentía, porque quería creer que era cierto.

—Pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que detesto de todo este lío que empezó hace dos meses…

—¿Qué es? —le animó Heiji.

—¡Suspirar tanto! —gruñó Shinichi, haciendo muecas de fastidio y frunciendo el ceño. Heiji tan solo le miró con la ceja alzada, en señal de interrogación.

No tardaron en explotar a carcajadas. La cocina les devolvió un leve eco de sus risas, contagiosas para cualquiera.

—Yaa —trató de parar Hattori, puesto que la conversación aún seguía en pie—. Dime Shin… ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo continuará esto?

—No —suspiró el aludido, a lo que Heiji volvió a reír—. Sólo sé que… tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti… —Kudo ladeó la cabeza, con el fin de disimular su más que notorio rubor.

El moreno, ni tardo ni perezoso, le tomó del mentón con su mano libre para voltearle la cara y besarle dulcemente en los labios—. Eso no podemos saberlo todavía —le aseguró al separarse—, solo el tiempo lo dirá…

—Heiji… ¿se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez? —con sus brillantes ojos azules Shinichi le escrutó, expectante a la respuesta.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si estoy en el mismo dilema? —fue su simple contestación; admirando a Kudo, Hattori permitió que su mano acariciara con lentitud la mejilla entintada en rosa, la nariz respingada y los delgados labios que se entreabrían mostrando una ligera sonrisa…

…esa imagen la recordaría por la eternidad.

—Creo que ya estoy enamorándome de ti —murmuró despacito el moreno, con la mirada perdida, acentuando el agarre en la nuca de Shinichi y atrayéndole para besarle.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en el ángulo adecuado, en el cual les era más cómodo afianzarse. El beso era demandante y pasional, pues recorrían con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro, provocando sensibles cosquilleos en el paladar, deliciosas caricias que trataban de transmitir todos esos sentimientos que comenzaban a fluir de sus corazones de detectives.

A besuqueos salieron de la cocina y llegaron al living. Shinichi fue empujado a lo largo contra el sillón y Heiji se le sentó encima al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa abotonada por sobre la cabeza. La tiró luego de darle un par de vueltas como si estuviese bailando.

Sonriendo, el castaño se dedicó a tocarle el pecho con sus cálidas manos y a morderle el cuello tentativamente, sacándole pequeños gemidos a Hattori, el que de cuando en cuando arqueaba la espalda para así apegarse más al cuerpo del detective del Este.

De repente, Kudo se vio amando y adorando cada detalle del cuerpo tostado: los músculos marcados del abdomen y los brazos, así como las cicatrices que ahora notaba porque había luz en el cuarto. Aquellas cicatrices que —la mayoría— habían sido provocadas por su culpa en algún caso policial.

Hattori gimió al aire cuando Shinichi atrapó con su boca uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo casi al instante, como también se endurecía otra parte de su anatomía al ser friccionada esmeradamente con la contraria.

—Vamos a tu cuarto, Heiji… —susurró en tono fogoso.

—No creo aguantar hasta arriba —le murmuró el moreno de vuelta, apresurándose a sacarle la ropa superior y desabrochar la inferior—, hagámoslo aquí…

—¿Y si… alguien llega?

—Ya es muy tarde, no lo creo… -dijo Hattori, mordiendo sugerentemente las clavículas del otro.

—Está bien —consintió Kudo, dejándose manosear a diestra y siniestra.

Ambos sabían que ya nadie llegaría. Según lo que el mismo Heiji le había platicado esa mañana, sus padres estaban de aniversario de bodas, por lo que pasarían el día fuera de casa; y las chicas… bueno, no creían realmente que ellas volvieran a la casa de Heiji, no después de que éste rechazara a Kazuha y lo más seguro era que Ran la estuviese consolando.

Retomaron de manera imponente el beso que antes habían dejado. Heiji más entusiasmado en besarle, mientras que Shinichi solo se dejaba arrastrar por las sensaciones.

Shinichi comenzó a besarle la barbilla y las mejillas antes de continuar bajando. Heiji echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando a la vista su cuello, el que Shinichi mordió y lamió sin prisas, pese a lo acalorado que comenzaba a sentirse. Heiji jadeó quedito, ajustando las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Shinichi, para sentir más el roce de su entrepierna con la otra.

El moreno simplemente dejó que sus manos recorrieran a sus anchas la espalda de Shinichi, que subieran y bajaran, hasta acariciar la curvatura de sus nalgas, a apretujarlas con las manos y escucharle gemir sin tapujos.

Lo siguiente resultó ser un enredo de extremidades, tocando cada parte descubierta de piel, sudada y caliente por la situación. Shinichi se hallaba sentado en el sillón con la espalda apegada al respaldo, mientras que Heiji, a horcajadas sobre él, movía su pelvis hacia delante en un desesperado intento por bajar en algo la calentura.

Los pantalones desabrochados del moreno y casi a medio glúteo no impedían el paso de las manos traviesas de Shinichi, el que apresaba entre sus manos aquel trasero para hacer más fehaciente el contacto.

Ambos chicos gimieron de excitación, pues llevaban sólo manoseándose un buen rato, entre besos y jalones de ropa.

—¡Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto me pones! —jadeó Heiji al oído de Shinichi, chupando con gula el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando escapar el aliento sobre su propia saliva y la nuca del castaño.

—He-Heiji… venga, no te hagas de rogar… vamos… —susurró Shinichi, acariciando por sobre la tela del jeans la entrepierna de Heiji, quien respingó.

—¿Quién lo hace, tú o yo? —cuestionó el moreno, levantándose de su cálido asiento para quitarse al completo los jeans y el bóxer.

Shinichi no contestó de inmediato, se dedicó a observar el cuerpo de Heiji desnudo frente a él, y no hizo más que tragar saliva pesadamente al fijar su mirada "ahí". De un segundo a otro la decisión fue tomada:

—Tú —exclamó con la voz algo estrangulada, pues al tiempo trataba de jalar de sus propios pantalones para sacárselos sin tener que levantarse del sillón.

Heiji lanzó una carcajada al ver el esfuerzo, por lo que tomó las piernas del pantalón y tiró de ellas hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo, dejando a su dueño totalmente expuesto a él, para vergüenza de Shinichi.

—¡No te me quedes mirando así! —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, pero con la cara tan roja que parecía estallaría de un momento a otro.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire cuando te deseo tanto? —masculló entre dientes, volviendo a apoderarse con prepotencia de la boca del castaño y recostando su cuerpo una vez más sobre el de él.

El hecho de escuchar semejante respuesta lanzó oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, que se estremeció y se removió inquieto debajo de Hattori, buscando la manera de acomodarle entre sus piernas.

Toda lógica se esfumó cuando las ingles se tocaron directamente. Shinichi dejó de deducir lo que le pasaba con Heiji, para ese momento ya lo tenía claro: ¡deseaba a su amigo más que a nada! Y no solo lo deseaba, sino que compartía muchas cosas con él, diferenciaban en otras, pero esas discrepancias eran las que los complementaban tanto y les permitía confiarse la vida el uno al otro. Le quería de una manera demasiado distinta a la que quería a Ran, pero demasiado intensa como para ignorarla de ahora en más, como había tratado de hacer en los meses que no se vieron.

Heiji preparó a Shinichi a conciencia. Esta vez no quería herirlo como lo hizo la noche anterior. También él quería experimentar algo nuevo: como sería la sensación de introducirse despacio y delirantemente en su amante, ver su rostro extasiado a medida que avanzaba, que se empujaba dentro, que salía y volvía a embestir. Pero no era más que su mente la que vagaba por esas sensaciones que aún no hacía realidad.

Kudo estaba sentado todavía en el sofá, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo como hiciera antes, pero colocando un cojín bajo su espalda, de manera que sus caderas estuvieran alzadas, para la comodidad de ambos. Se sonrojó violentamente al notar que en esa posición podría ver "todo", lo que le embriagó sobremanera.

Listo y dispuesto entre medio de Shinichi, Heiji se posicionó con una pierna flexionada sobre el mullido mueble y la otra sobre el suelo para no perder el balance a medida que introducía su adolorido miembro en la ya dilatada entrada.

—¡Agh! —jadeó el moreno, observando y sintiendo como esa caliente estreches le recibía en su interior. Shinichi también se atrevió a mirar al inicio, respirando agitado, mas luego tuvo que cerrar forzosamente los ojos al sentir leves pinchazos de dolor en el trasero. Se quejó, claro está, pero no maldiciendo a Hattori, sino que aferrando sus manos a cuanto almohadón o carne encontrara.

Se mordió los labios. Heiji no cabía en sí de tanta "agonía" junta. Sujetó con su mano derecha la cadera de Kudo para que éste, con sus casi convulsivas contracciones, no le obligara a retroceder, mientras que la otra buscaba apoyo en el respaldo del sillón. Casi podía sentir el placer inundar su bajo vientre, cosquillearle por el cuerpo completo, calentándolo, deseando infinitamente besar y morder con voracidad los carnosos labios entreabiertos que le presentaba Shinichi, frente a él y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la mezcla rara que era sentir del dolor un leve goce.

Con un ligero empujón Hattori se halló dentro en su totalidad, y casi se derritió por la sensación. Su cabello se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor, las manos le tiritaron tenuemente, apretando cuanta piel se topase, su boca buscó la de Kudo y la entreabrió con su lengua, dejando que ésta lamiera a gusto.

Shinichi arqueó la espalda y gimió alto en medio del fogoso beso. No estaban ni empezando y ya sentía que se correría. Hallaba la diferencia con respecto al Heiji de la noche anterior: el hecho de que se moviera lento le obligaba a concentrarse en la erección que salía y entraba, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran deliciosamente a su alrededor, sintiendo las venitas hincharse por la presión sanguínea, apreciando el viscoso, pero aún escaso líquido que notaba correr por sus piernas… su posición media encorvada le permitía ver cada arremetida de Heiji, entre besos, mordidas y arañazos… jamás imaginó que esa morbosa situación le gustaría tanto.

—¡Aahhh! Mmg… —gimoteó Shinichi con los ojos cerrados y boqueando hacia el techo— Heiji… He-Heiji… —se le abrazó a los hombros y le devoró la boca con ansias, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas en un vaivén insinuante, para que el mentado moreno acelerara sus embestidas— ¿Qué dem-demonios te… ¡aaahh! detiene? Mmm…

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó complacido el moreno, pues el interior de Shinichi se oprimió a su alrededor, haciendo sentir absorbido…— ¿A qué… te… te… refie-res?

—¡A que quiero más… ooh! —jadeó sobre el pecho de Heiji.

El castaño se le apegó para chuparle el cuello y, por culpa del impulso que se dio, Heiji se fue hacia atrás, el que del puro asombro se abrazó a Shinichi, por lo que los dos terminaron en el suelo.

La caída les produjo gracia, se rieron un poquito, pero no les detuvo. Kudo se le acomodó encima y "cabalgó" en la pelvis de Heiji, quien pronto cambió las posiciones, dejando a Shinichi a cuatro patas y penetrándole por detrás.

Con su cuerpo al límite y prendido a la cintura, Heiji se presionó una y otra vez, rápido, fuerte y ya sin cuidado en su amante. Estaba más que claro que Shinichi no quería eso —cuidado—, ya no sentía dolor, sólo un placer tremendo, que le hacía tensar todos los músculos y sudar copiosamente, con jadeos entrecortados y frenéticos, cerrando los puños sobre la alfombra de la sala y arqueando la espalda para que Heiji siguiera repartiendo las calientes lamidas en sus hombros, dejando mordidas en su cuello… y besando de vez en cuando sus labios toscamente debido a la posición. Bastó que Hattori tocara la ingle del castaño para que éste eyaculara y provocara —como por efecto dominó— que también lo hiciera.

O*o*o*O

Quería devolver el tiempo atrás. No pensaba en otra cosa. Volver el tiempo hasta tres meses antes, quizás poco menos, para ver al Heiji de siempre, carismático y que le prestaba atención aunque fuera a base de discusiones. Volver a ese momento en el que Heiji, SU Heiji, cambió. No sabía en qué sentido había sido el cambio, ni que tan repentino y progresivo se había vuelto, pero allí estaba: _"El cambio"_. Uno que no le gustaba.

Ran estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, masajeando suavemente la espalda de Kazuha, la que hace muy poquito había dejado de llorar. Su amiga estaba destrozada; se sentiría igual si Shinichi le hubiese contestado que no podía corresponderle… pero todavía había una espinita que le molestaba en el pecho: el que Shinichi no le respondiera el beso de esa tarde. ¿Significaría lo mismo para ella como lo fue para Kazu? ¿Rechazo? No podía, ni quería saberlo.

Lo que sí podía asegurar era que amaba tanto a Shinichi que sería capaz de dejarle libre —en el caso de que éste tuviera a alguien más— y, aunque le costase lo suyo, Kazuha también lo haría por Hattori.

Dolería. Mucho.

Pero la vida avanzaba; con o sin Shinichi, seguiría mirando siempre hacia delante y, de ser necesario, ella sería el pilar para que Kazuha no se desplomara. Ambas eran fuertes, valientes —bueno… en algunos casos no—, y con determinación.

Ran presentía que así sería: que, desde ese mismísimo instante, deberían luchar por reprimir sus sentimientos. Porque no eran _"más"_ correspondidas como quizás lo _"fueron"_ hace poco menos de tres meses.

O*o*o*O

Se acostaron en la cama de Heiji luego de pasar horas sentados en el suelo de la sala. Obviamente que tomaron una ducha rápida y limpiaron el desastre a fondo para que no quedara registro alguno de lo sucedido.

Cansados como estaban, solo pudieron cruzar una que otra frase suelta durante la noche, pero no volvieron a hablar de lo de esa tarde… no tenía sentido volver atrás.

La vida seguiría su curso natural, ya vendrían las soluciones, ya se las arreglarían para enfrentar los problemas que esa ¿relación? trajera, porque no tenía sentido volver a negar, a rechazar lo que sentían. Porque se querían, claro que lo hacían. El afecto ya había nacido, la camaradería existía, el sexo y el deseo ya les involucraba… sólo faltaba que el amor se desarrollara de la mejor forma posible… porque el amor no distinguió nunca de géneros, edad, distancia o clases sociales, ¡Nacía y ya! ¿Cómo iban a saber si lo que les unía era amor cuando ellos mismos no se daban la oportunidad? Por años no fueron capaces de hacerle frente al amor que sentían por sus respectivas mejores amigas, tal vez por pura cobardía o simple ignorancia; quizás el hecho de que les costase tanto confesarse antes era porque no eran las personas indicadas…

¡Todo en la vida pasaba por algo! Si el destino quiso llevar a Heiji Hattori frente a Shinichi Kudo esa noche —la noche más larga de sus vidas— posiblemente tenía un fin determinado: compartirlo todo juntos, desde la pasión por las deducciones, el deporte, el peligro, las penas y alegrías, sus discrepancias y similitudes, hasta el gusto encontrado por las relaciones íntimas…; ser felices de esa manera… apoyándose el uno en el otro, arriesgando la vida por el otro, complicándose la existencia por cosas sencillas y preparando el camino para los enredos que traería la vida.

Esa noche así quisieron que fuera, y así lo harían de allí en más. ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Se soportarían? ¿Era seguro confiar en ese nebuloso "futuro"? Sólo les quedaba investigarlo. Eran detectives después de todo, pero deducir y sacar conclusiones no les sería fácil esta vez, no era un caso policial…

Eran _amantes_. Ese era el término por ahora.

"_**Sólo el tiempo lo dirá" **_

**Fin**

**Estoy feliz como una lombriz! Jajaja xD terminé este fic! Amo esta pareja y me alegra saber que de algún modo logré hacerla aceptable dentro del mundo de DC! :D **

**Gracias siempre por leer y comentar! Gracias!**

**Hasta otro fic!... ****pervertida yaoista**

13


End file.
